The witch, the Daywalker, and Scud
by gurl3677
Summary: Let's say Scud didn't betray Blade.Blade's adopted sister went missing & she's a witch with blood vampires are dying to have. Blade finds her and brings her to the warehouse.What happens when Scud and the girl begin to see each other in secret? What happens when the vamps find her again? Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review!*_

Blade pulled the black car into the garage carefully. The garage door shut slowly as he got out of his car. He nodded his head to Whistler as he went to the back door and opened it. The old man came walking carefully over, praying hard. He prayed for one thing and one thing only. Blade's face gave away nothing, it never did. But he motioned to the backseat and Whistler's heart jumped.

" You found her." The older man said. The comment caught Scud's attention so he started over as Blade reached inside the car. Whistler had quicken his pace.

Blade slipped his arm around the girl's shoulders as he started to pull her out of the car. He slipped his other arm under her knees. He stood up to his full height as he faced Whistler and Scud. Whistler held his breath at the sight of her. The girl in Blade's arms was completely limp. Her head was back and her arms were hanging on either side of his big body. Blade pushed past them and started towards the back room.

" Where are you going with her?" Scud called out.

" She needs a bed." Blade said. He was headed straight forward to stairs that led into a bedroom.

" But that's my room." Scud said as he started towards them.

" Tough shit." Whistler said as he followed Blade.

Scud was not his favorite person and Scud didn't really like Whistler. Whistler hated the young guy and had never agreed with bring him on. The guy was smart and had a way with gadgets but he had a smart mouth and an attitude. Blade walked carefully up the stairs and kicked open the door to Scud's room then walked in. Scud beat Whistler to the stairs and into his room.

" Pull the covers down." Blade said over his shoulder. Scud yanked the blanket down quickly so Blade could lay her down. Scud had never seen Blade so gentle before as he placed the girl in the bed. Gentleness was not a word people would have put with the half human/half vampire. Blade pulled away from her and sighed as he stood up straight. He was staring down at her. " Clean her up, old man." Blade said. He looked up as Whistler walked into the room behind Scud who was biting into his left thumb. " Find out if there is anything wrong with her and let me know." Without another glance to her, Blade walked out of the room.

" I don't get it. Why is this girl so important? I mean, we have been looking for her for a year now and you guys have yet to tell me why." Scud asked as he looked down at her.

She couldn't be more then 5 foot 1 inches tall, weighing maybe 115 pounds. Her long dark hair was tangled, matted to her hair with sweat and dirt. Her clothes were also covered in dirt. Her skin was pale and it looked like she was hardly breathing. Her skin was pale and the skin under her eyes looked bruised.

" She's more then just a girl. Now get out so I can wash her up. Go start washing her clothes. You know where they are." Whistler snapped. He had kept all her things in his room after she disappeared.

" Yeah, of course I do, you make me wash them every month." Scud said, not that he minded.

The girl had amazing taste in bras and panties. Everything had a match. Black lacy bras that went with black lacy thongs. Bright pink bra trimmed with bright green lace and matching panties. Blue and blue, green and green, every bra had a matching set of panties. Whenever he had to wash them he couldn't help but wonder about the girl that had worn them, what she looked like with the bras and panties on and without them.

" Shut the door when you leave." Whistler said, completely ignoring that Scud had spoken.

" Whatever, man." Scud said as he walked out. He closed the door carefully then made his way towards Whistler's room. He was going to grab the baskets full of her clothes then head over to the washer and dryer. He didn't even know this girl's name.

XXXXXX

Scud leaned against the couch in the warehouse by his bedroom door as he lit up a smoke. All her clothes were either in the washer, in the dryer or folded up in a basket in front of him. The only thing Blade and Whistler had ever said about her was that she had some weird gifts and the vampires kept her prisoner somewhere. The vampires had kidnapped her from her home but Scud didn't know how or why. The door to his room opened and Whistler threw out the clothes she had been wearing.

" Throw that shit out. I don't want to see any of it again." He snapped. Scud stood up straight and tried to look past Whistler.

" What are you doing in there? You got her naked? I never took you for an old pervert." He asked with a smirk.

" Never mind. Get me some rags, a big bowl of warm water, a bar of soap and a towel." Whistler said before he slammed the door shut again.

Scud shook his head and walked over to the discarded clothes. He snatched them up off the floor then walked away. He moved towards the kitchen, tossing the old clothes into a trashcan as he passed. When he reached the kitchen area, he turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. He grabbed the biggest bowl he could find and let it fill up. After he turned the water off, he went to the bathroom and grabbed out his soap, a washrag and a towel. He walked back to his room and set the items against the door before he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl. He went back to the room and knocked on the door.

" Got your shit!" Scud yelled out.

" Leave it and go away." Was Whistler's answer. Scud rolled his eyes and started back towards the washer and dryer to finish out her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review!*_

Scud was still not allowed back into his room when he got back from washing her clothes so he set the baskets against the door. He yelled out to Whistler, telling him he was leaving. He hopped into his van and took off for the store. He bought her some things for the shower. It been a long time since he dated but he remembered what girls liked in the shower. He knew they didn't like bar soap and wanted things that smelled good, instead of old spice. Whistler had bought all her other girl things to the warehouse, her brush, toothbrush, and make-up so Scud didn't need to worry about that and he was grateful.

By the time he got back to the warehouse it was early morning and he was tired from being up all night. His bedroom door was still closed so he knocked and set the bags down. When Whistler didn't call out or open the door, Scud walked over to the old couch by his workshop counter and collapsed on it quickly. He pulled off his bandanna and settled in. He fell asleep fast.

Almost eight hours later, the sounds of cabinets opening and closing woke up him. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head before he stood up. He looked over to the work shop part of the warehouse and saw Whistler working with his back to Scud. Scud got up and went down to where the little kitchen area was and stopped dead in his tracks.

The girl Blade had brought in was awake and standing with her back to Scud. She was in one of his shirts. He tilted his head and place one hand behind his neck as he watched her with a grin. He knew she didn't know he was behind her. He just wanted to admire the view in front of him for a few minutes, and what a view it was. Her legs were bare and slender with little socks that came to her ankles. His shirt was big on her. It stopped about three inches above her knees. She had her hands on the counter top and was drumming her fingers lightly. Her long hair looked like it had been washed and hanging in wet curls down her back.

" What are you looking for?" Scud asked. She jumped and whipped around to face him. Her dark blue eyes looked past him then refocused on his face. She cleared her throat before speaking.

" Coffee. Whistler said it was in the cabinets but I can't find it." Her voice was light and soft. When he started towards her, the girl jumped out of the way and put her hands up. Scud put his hands up as well to show her he had nothing in them and wasn't going to hurt her.

" I'm not going to hurt you." He said quickly. " I work with Blade and Whistler."

" Jillian, don't let him near you." Whistler said as he started towards them. " We have given him his shots but I can't say he's clean." Scud frowned at him.

" What the hell does that mean?" He snapped.

" Just what I said." Whistler said before turning to Jillian. " Go get changed. I don't like the way he's looking at you. I put bags of your stuff in the bedroom. I will make the coffee and get you something to eat." Jillian glanced over at Scud then back at Whistler before she nodded and left them alone.

" I wasn't looking at her in anyway." Scud said.

" You think I'm a dumb ass? She's an attractive girl, like you didn't notice." Whistler said as he came to the counter top.

" Oh I noticed, I noticed, trust me. How could anyone not notice a hot girl standing only a tee-shirt but you didn't have to make me sound like some dirty freak." Scud said. " What the fuck is with this girl anyway? Both you and Blade are acting like she is made out of gold or something."

" She's my daughter." Whistler said. Scud was stunned into silence for a few minutes. He had been working with Blade and Whistler for a little over eight months and hadn't heard them call her his daughter once.

" I thought your family was killed." He finally said.

" They were. She's not my real daughter. Her mother died when she was born. My wife and I take her in, raised her up as our own. She wasn't home when my family was killed. I think they killed my wife and other daughters to get to her." Whistler said. Scud was surprised again. Whistler had never said so much to him before and had never told him anything personal.

" So why do the vamps want her so much?" Scud asked. " You guys always manage to avoid answering that question."

" Don't you have something to go fix?" Whistler snapped.

Scud narrowed his eyes at the old man before he stormed away. Whistler treated Scud like he was his personal slave instead of an equal member of the team even though Whistler used the things Scud invented. Scud worked on Blade's car and his own van. He created weapons, fixed things, and improved things. Sometimes Scud just wanted to punch the old man in the face but he didn't. He knew better. Blade would jump his shit if Scud touched Whistler and Scud knew there was no way he could take on the huge Daywalker.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

When Jillian came out of Scud's room, she looked around before she started walking. Scud couldn't help but watch her walk. He was working at the workstation counter with his head down but watching her carefully. She was wearing a pair of the faded jeans he had picked out as his favorite pair of all her jeans and the white wife beater that hugged her slender frame. It was a little low cut and he could see a small amount of cleavage. She had applied a little make-up and was still wearing her hair down. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and it set her eyes off perfectly.

" Is Blade around? I'd like to tell him thank you." She said when she reached Scud. Her hands were in her back pockets and she looked shy, unsure of herself.

" He ran out for a while. He'll be back." Scud answered her. She looked at him as if she just noticed him for the first time. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him like she was trying to figure him out. Scud smiled and held his hand out to her. " I'm Scud, by the way." He said. She glanced down at his hand, then back at his face.

" Jillian." She said as she quickly shook his hand. Her hand was small against his. She dropped it almost as soon as she touched it. " What the hell kind of name is Scud?" She asked with a frown. He put his hand on the back of his neck and started to rub it as he grinned.

" It's really just a nick name." He said. The garage started to open, making Jillian looked behind her. She'd faced Scud again after a few seconds but that time she had a bright smile.

" Is that him?" She asked.

" Yeah, that's B." He said. She nodded but her smile started to fade just a quickly as it hit her pretty face.

" He saved my life." She said.

" Yeah, he saved mine too." Scud said. She took a deep breath and she seemed unsure of herself again.

" This is where the hard stuff starts." She said. He frowned.

" What hard stuff?" He asked.

" Jillian!" Blade's deep voice echoed off the open space in the warehouse as the garage door started to close. Without another word to Scud, Jillian faced Blade. They stared at each other for a while before he spoke. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, thank you." She said. She brought her arms up to her chest and hugged herself tightly. Tension was rolling off her. Blade just nodded.

" Are you ready to talk about what happen?" He asked. Jillian shrugged one of her slender shoulders.

" No, but I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked. Blade shook his head slowly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Well okay then." She said when she opened them again.

" Get Whistler, Scud." Blade said before walking away. Jillian leaned back so her back came to rest against the counter in front of Scud. Her head dropped down as she took a few more deep breaths. He couldn't see her face but he figured she had her eyes closed.

" Hey," Scud said softly, " you alright?" Jillian faced him and shook her head with her arms still hugging herself against her chest.

" It doesn't really matter." She said, looking at him with a frown.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

Whistler's eyes were on her as they all moved through the warehouse. Jillian, Whistler and Blade were all tense. Scud was frowning, taking in all their faces even though none of them were looking at him. He wanted to know what happen to her too but wasn't sure she would talk. She seemed closed up, like she wasn't ready to open up. One thing he knew about Blade was that he could get anything out of anyone. If she thought she wasn't going to talk, the girl had another thing coming to her. Scud knew Blade would make her, no matter what and he was a little excited. He wanted to know what had happen to her. He wanted to know what was so special about her that made the vampires want her so much.

Whistler and Blade sat in chairs on one side of the coffee table while Jillian sat on the couch so she was directly across from them. Scud was standing behind Blade and Whistler, leaning against the counter top with his arms crossed over his chest. She was sitting indian style with her hands clasped together, not meeting any one's eyes.

" What happen when you were with the vampires?" Blade asked when she didn't speak. Jillian shook her head slowly.

" I don't want to talk about all of it. I will tell you some things, but others, I'm just not ready to yet." She said. Blade's eye brows went up and Scud wanted to laugh. This girl did not know who she was talking too. Scud smirked to himself. " Don't look at me like that." She snapped. Scud's eyebrows went up. He was surprised at how bold she was with Blade. No one talked to him like that. People where scared of him. " I'm going to talk about all of it but I have only been away from them for a day, Blade. Give me a break, okay?" She asked. Tension was rolling from Blade but he didn't say anything.

" Why do they want you so bad?" Scud asked, trying to break the silence that had settled over them all. Her eyes went to his face.

" Because I'm not like other people." She said.

" Jillian is a witch." Whistler said, making Scud started to laugh.

" Yo, I'm sorry. Did you just say she's a witch?" He asked.

" Yeah he did. Do you have a problem with that?" Jillian snapped. Scud's laughter died down as he looked at her. He cleared his throat at the anger flashing in her dark eyes.

" Ah, no, no problem." He said, shaking his head quickly. Jillian tilted her head slightly as she stared at him.

" Jillian." Blade said. Scud and Jillian stared at each other for a few more moments. She seemed to be studying him. " Jillian!" Blade said a little louder. She broke the contact with Scud and looked at Blade. " How many times where you bitten?"

She took a deep breath and held out her arms. She turned them so they were palm side up. At both wrists there were old fang marks. When they were done looking at her wrists, she pulled her hair up and turned her head so they could see her neck and shoulders. There were a few fang marks at the base of her neck and her shoulders, some looked old and some looked new.

" Whoa man." Scud said softly. Whistler stood up and walked away. He had seen the bites when he changed her clothes and washed her up. He didn't want to see them again or to think about what was going on while she was getting those bites.

" Whistler!" Blade called out. He took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes when the old man didn't respond or stop walking. " I will be back." He said, getting up. Jillian watched him follow after Whistler went. She sighed as she stood up and walked away too, leave Scud by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

Scud watched her walk away. He looked in the direction Whistler and Blade had went. They were talking together across the room. Scud pushed away from the counter and started after her. He took a smoke out from his pocket and lit it up as he watched her walk up the stairs and outside onto the roof. He took the steps two at a time without causing Blade or Whistler to look up at him.

Jillian leaned against the brick wall outside and slide down to the ground carefully. She drew her knees up and let her arms rest on them while she closed her eyes. She knew they would ask, she knew they had to ask about the bites, but she hadn't been ready to talk about what happen while the vampires had held her prisoner. The door beside her opened and closed. She opened her eyes and looked up as Scud walked around her. He sat down beside her.

" Are you going to turn?" He asked. Jillian shook her head.

" Witches are immune to the vampire virus. Witches blood are like a treat for vampires. They crave it more then regular human blood. There aren't many of us left so when they find a witch, they hold to her." She said. Scud took a drag before he looked at her.

" So if you aren't going to turn why is Whistler so upset?" He asked. She frowned.

" Have you ever been attacked by a vampire?" She asked as she looked at him. He nodded.

" Yeah, by two female vamps." He said. He was going to leave out the details.

" Then you know that they tend to make their attacks, or bites, sexual, for them anyway." She said. He looked away and leaned his head against the wall. He knew that, he just didn't think about it. He knew from his attack that it is sexual, it had been a turn on to them. He thought they were human girls and had planned on taking them to his tent for some play time. " You get it now. I can tell by the look on your face." She said. He nodded.

" How did you come to Whistler?" He asked to change the subject. Jillian looked away and changed her postion of sitting. She rested her legs in an indian style.

" My mother escaped from a group of vampires. She was a witch and was pregnant with me so she was a double treat for them. As she was running from them her water broke. Whistler found her in a bathroom, giving birth. He helped her through the labor and she made him promise to take care of me. After I was born she told him what we were and why the vampires were after us. She died within hours of my birth. His family raised me, and took care of Blade. Whistler is the father figure to me and Blade was, is, like a brother." She said.

" And your real dad? What happen to him?" Scud asked.

" He was killed when the vampires took my mom. You see, witches make more blood then the average human does, so we can recover from vampire bites faster. Our blood is like a drug to them. They wanted to keep my mother with them. They would have either drained me at birth or kept me around as a blood slave. Had my mother not gone into birth when she did, she would have recovered but with the blood lost from the birth and the bites, it was too much for her."

" And how did you come to vamps this time?" He asked as he looked at her. A warm breeze blew through her hair so she pulled it out of her face and into a messy bun. His eyes traveled down neck to her shoulders as he took in the bites and her skin. He let his eyes slip down her farther. He tilted his head so he could look down her shirt slightly.

" I was coming home from work about a year ago when I sensed them." She looked at him, making his eyes fly up to her face. Jillian frowned. " Are you checking me out?" She asked. Scud smiled and looked away then laughed.

" You're an attractive girl, what do you want me to say?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders. To his surprised, she laughed softly. He looked back at her but she was looking away from him. " Ah, so you were saying you can sense them?" He asked, making her nod.

" All witches can sense them, that's what my mom told Whistler. It's our natural way of protecting ourselves. When we come in contact with a vampire or someone who been bitten recently, no matter if they have turned or not, we will experience massive amounts of pain for a period of time. The pain will increase the closer they get until they are within a certain distance from us." She said.

" Okay, so you sensed them and what happen?" He asked before taking another hit from his smoke.

" They smelled my blood at the same time I sensed them. I tried to run but there where more of them. I'm fast, witches are naturally faster then humans, but they were faster. I reached out to Whistler through his thoughts so he knew I was in trouble but they hit me in the head and I blacked out. When I came to I was chained up." She said.

" What do you mean you reached out through his thoughts?" He asked while he continued to watch her.

' I can reach into your thoughts.' Her voice came through inside his head, making Scud jump quickly.

" What the hell was that?" He asked. She smiled slightly and looked away.

" I really don't do it much, only if I need too." She said.

" So you can read minds and shit?" He asked.

" Yeah and I can project my thoughts into others." Jillian said.

" Do you do that often? Do you just read people whenever you want?" Scud asked.

" No. You never know what you are going to find, good or bad so I don't do it." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! I know this story is done but drop me a review anyway please!*_

The door to the roof opened and Whistler stepped out. Jillian and Scud looked up at him. He frowned down at Scud and narrowed his eyes. But when he glanced at Jillian, his expression soften almost right away. His face seemed to lose it's hard edges and worry crept into his eyes. He loved her. Scud could that and he could also see how upset the old man had been over her.

" Lets get to practice. Blade wants to know what you can do still." He said as he held his hand down to her. Jillian slipped her hand into his and he helped her up. He pushed her into the building gently as Scud stood up. He put his hands in his pockets after throwing out his smoke.

" What is she practicing?" He asked. Whistler looked at him with the hardness back in his eyes and face.

" Don't get any ideas about her." He said.

" What?" Scud asked innocently.

" Don't what me. I have seen the girls you go for. Jillian's not one of them. Leave her alone." Whistler said, making Scud frown. He was getting tired of the man always acting like Scud was nothing but trash.

" What? I'm not good enough for her or something?" He bit out.

" No, you're not." Was all Whistler said before he disappeared into the warehouse. Scud placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbed it and sighed. Some times he wanted to punch that old man in the mouth and it was getting harder and harder to hold back. He shook his head as he walked into the building.

" I want to see how fast you are." Scud heard Blade saying to her. Scud came to stand on the balcony with his hands against the railing. Whistler was walking down the stairs to where Jillian and Blade were standing.

Suddenly Jillian became a blur of movement as she ran up the stairs. Scud didn't see her past him but he felt the breeze go by. She suddenly stopped moving at the end of the balcony and it took a few seconds before the three guys found her. Jillian smiled slightly and laughed. Scud knew his expression had to show the shock he was feeling. She had said she was fast, faster then humans, but he hadn't expected her to be that fast.

" When I'm better rested I will be faster." Jillian called. " You won't be able to see the movement."

" Shit." Was all Blade said. " You have changed, grown." Jillian nodded.

" Yeah. It seems that my powers have spiked during the year I was gone." She said. Another blur of movement went past Scud and she was suddenly down by Blade and Whistler.

" What about your strength?" Blade asked.

" I'm still strong but I'm not 100% yet. They took a lot out of me. I just need some time to recover." She said.

" You know they are going to be hunting for you." Blade said. Jillian nodded.

" I know. But you brought me here by car didn't you?" She asked. Blade nodded. " They won't be able to track my scent then. For now, I'm safe." Blade and Jillian stared at each other for a few seconds before he spoke again.

" They will come for you." He said.

" I know. I don't need the reminding." She said with a frown. Blade nodded.

" Do you need a doctor for anything?" Scud looked back and forward between Blade and Jillian. He felt they were having an unspoken conversation as well as the spoken one because without Jillian saying anything out loud, Blade nodded again and said, " As long as you are sure we won't worry about it."

" I am completely sure." She said.

" I won't ask again." Blade said. " If a problem comes up, you know where to find me. Do you need anything else?"

Jillian just blinked and Blade walked over to her. They started at each other for a few seconds before Blade pulled her against him to Scud's surprise. She wrapped her arms around Blade's waist and closed her eyes. She breathed in his warmth as he rubbed his face into her hair. Blade's arms were around her shoulders as he squeezed her tightly. Scud was shocked. In all his time with Blade, he never saw him show any emotion other than anger or annoyance. He had never thought the massive DayWalker had an emotional bone in his body.

" You won't be going home. You will stay here from now on." Blade said. Jillian pulled away and wiped one of her eyes. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at her face. " I am glad you are fine." She nodded.

" Me too." Jillian said softly. Blade brought his hands to her cheeks and swept his thumbs over her tears.

" No tears." Blade said. She smiled and shook her head.

" They don't deserve them." She said. Blade actually smiled and again Scud could have sworn something unspoken went through them.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

When the sun started to come up and Scud found her outside on the roof again. She was sitting, once again, at the same spot. She was watching the sun come up when he slipped down next to her. The rest of the evening had been spent testing her powers. She would open and close doors, turns lights off and on, read their minds or move things around without touching anything. They were starting out small then working up to bigger things for her to do until they decided to call it a night. Scud was completely amazed every time she did something. He had never met anyone like her, hadn't known anything like her existed.

" I haven't seen or felt the sun in year." She said in a soft voice, her head was back against the building.

" Do you want to be alone?" He asked. She shook her head slowly.

" No, it's okay. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." She said. They didn't talk for a few more minutes.

" That shit you did in there, that was awesome." He said. She smiled and laughed softly without looking at him.

" That was nothing, just wait until I'm at my full strength. I will be able to pick you up like you're nothing." She said. He looked at the sun and they fell into silence again. " I shouldn't be here. I'm not safe for you guys."

" Why's that?" Scud asked.

" Blade's right, they will come for me." This time she looked at him, causing him to look at her.

" What do they want from you? Do you know?" She didn't break eye contact with him.

" Besides my blood, they want to breed me. They want to make a race of witches that they can control." She said.

" They were trying to " breed " you?" He asked. Her eyes filled with sadness as she looked away. She sighed and nodded as she rested her head against the brick again.

" Yeah. Any child I have will be a witch. They were using their humans to trying and get me pregnant." She said. Scud was shocked by how casual she talked about it. She had just admitted that she had been getting raped but she said it as casually as if she had told him her favorite color.

" How do you know you aren't pregnant?" He asked.

" Because in extreme cases, witches can stop themselves from ovulating. We can control if we get pregnant or not in cases like that. The vampires don't know that though so they kept trying." She drew her right leg under her left one. He looked away, not sure of what to say. " What is your real name?" She asked after a while.

" Josh. But no one calls me it." He said. She looked at him again and smiled slightly. He looked at her but Jillian just looked back to finish watching the sun rise. They stayed outside on the roof until the sun came completely up.

" I like Josh better then Scud." She said. He chuckled and bent his right leg. He let his arm rest against his right knee.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

Scud gave up his room for her to have a bed to sleep in. She had told him she didn't mind sleeping on the couch but he felt bad after learning about the things she had went through. So after they came in from watching the sun rise, he settled into the couch to sleep. He placed his hands under his head and waited for sleep to claim him. Flashes of Jillian's story kept playing in his mind. He had been attacked by vampires only once and he couldn't image being attacked for over year. He couldn't image the fear she must of felt from the vampires and their humans. To be bitten so many times must have been hard and he didn't even want to get started on the rapes she had went through. For once in his life, Scud was feeling bad for some one.

Jillian snuggled into the bed and took a deep breath. The scent of smoke and spice greeted her, making her smile. It was Scud's scent and it gave surprisenly, it gave her comfort. She closed her eyes and listened with her other senses. Whistler was sleeping in his room, Blade was practicing with his sword in his room and Josh was laying on the couch, going over her story. She frowned as embarrassment washed over her. She didn't want any pity from him. She didn't want him to focus on what had happen to her. She wanted him to see her as she was, not as a vampire feed bag.

During the day the warehouse was quiet. They were all tired from the weeks and months of looking for her. Jillian hadn't slept good since she was taken. The alarm was set so they would wake up if anyone came close to the warehouse. Blade didn't need to sleep so he was mediating.

When Jillian's scream rocked through the warehouse, Blade dropped his sword, Whistler jumped up, and Scud fell off the couch. He recovered quicky and jumped up. He ran up the few stairs that lead to his room. He was the first to reach her since he was the closest to her. She was laying in his bed with the blankets tangled around her legs and she seemed to be fighting something or someone in her sleep.

" Jillian!" Scud yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to shake her awake. The lights overhead exploded as she struggled and screamed. The windows started to shake as Blade and Whistler ran into the bedroom.

" What are you doing to her, you stupid asshole!" Whistler yelled as he came forward. He pushed Scud out of way and took his spot next to her.

" Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Scud said as he placed his hands on his head. One of the windows cracked. Blade watched the windows and lights.

" Jillian, darling, wake up!" Whistler said as he sat on the bed. At his voice Jillian's eyes snapped opened. She struggled to sit up, her eyes taking a few moments to take in the room and people around her. When she was able to come out of the dream, and be fully awake, her eyes cleared.

" Daddy?" She whispered. Whistler's shoulders dropped as he gathered her to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. Her hair was matted with sweat and she was crying.

" You're okay, Baby Doll, you're okay." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

" Scud." Blade said as he stepped out of the room. Scud followed his example and left the room, closing the door behind him.

" I'm sorry." Jillian said when she pulled away after a few minutes. She wiped her tears away quickly. "I'm sorry, I should be stronger then this. It was just a nightmare."

" It's fine. You have been through a year of hell, I remember what it was like to be with them. You're entitled to have nightmares." Whistler said softly.

" You can't image what it was like for me." She said softly. He sighed. Jillian was clutching the blankets against her and was staring at the bed.

" I know I can't. If I could take the memories away I would." Whistler said.

" Blade's right, they will come for me." She said.

" I'm not going to let them take you again. They took enough of my family, they aren't doing it again. The bastards aren't getting you too." Whistler said. Jillian took a deep breath as she crossed her arms. "Blade was a mess when you were taken."

" He was?" She asked.

" You are like his little sister. He blamed himself for you being gone. You know how he is. He's going to be rough on you, not letting you leave the warehouse, that kind of shit. But you understand it's for your own good." Whistler said. Jillian nodded.

Scud sank back into the couch while Blade waited against the counter for Whistler to come out of the room. Scud ran his hand through his hair as he rested his head back. Her screams had scared the shit out of him and his heart was still pumping hard. The look in her eyes when she woke up was one of pure terror. Scud knew that look. He had had it when the female vampires had started ripping into him before Blade had saved him.

" Be careful with her." Blade's voice brought Scud's eyes to him. " She's not as put together as she seems."

" I'm not doing anything with her." Scud said.

" Not yet you aren't but I can see it in your eyes." Blade said.

" She's an attractive girl, anyone could see that." Scud said.

" She's not completely human. She's not like your other girls. This girl could kill you where you stand, she just doesn't realize it yet and Whistler will kill you if he thinks you are messing around with her." Blade said.

" You know, you and Whistler can just back up off me. I just met the girl and you two are acting like I'm trying to hook up her." Scud said. " I don't even know her."

" That has never stopped you before." Blade said. " She is a sister to me."

" Well you don't have to worry. I'm not trying to fuck some girl that I'm going to have to see everyday." Scud said. Just then, the door to the Scud's room opened and Whistler walked out. He quietly closed the door behind him then started down the stairs.

" Is she alright?" Blade asked.

" She will be." Whistler said.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review!*_

Jillian came out of the bathroom after her shower later that night. She was carrying her old clothes back to his bedroom when she noticed Scud working at the bench. He hadn't said a word to her since they sat on the roof top. She was embarrassed by her screams and nightmare and was kind of glad he seemed to be ignoring her. She took a moment to take him in since his back was to her.

His jeans were bagging and seemed to barely fit on his hips. His hair was long, the back reaching his shoulders, the front came to the middle of his neck. He had a blue bandana tied around his hair but it was open on the top of his head so some of his hair was hanging over it. That day he was wearing a gray wool vest over his black tee shirt. She scanned his thoughts quickly but he was completely focused on his work. She found herself attracted to him but she was trying to ignore it. He was the last thing she needed to worried about.

Scud thought he felt something on the back of his head. He stopped working and put his hand there as he stood up straight. He turned around to see Jillian standing there, looking at him. She cleared her throat and gave him a small smile. She was holding onto her clothes and her hair was hanging in in wet waves down her back.

" Hey." She said. He took the smoke out of his mouth.

" Hey." He said as she came forward.

" Um, thanks again for letting me use your bedroom." She said. He turned and looked back at the bench.

" It's no problem. I can sleep anywhere." He said. She came up to his side and her light scent floated up to him. She smelled like the lavender soap he had bought for her.

" What are you working on?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

" Ah, it's a light bomb. Since UV rays are deadly to vamps, I came up with this bomb. It will send out UV rays out. It can be planted somewhere then set off wtih a remote. That way, we don't have to get so close to them." He said.

" You're very smart." She said. He placed one hand on the back of his head and laughed slightly.

" Nan, I'm just making it up as I go." Scud said as he looked at her. He couldn't help but smile. She shook her head while she looked at him.

" Don't sell yourself short. I could never do anything like this." She said. They were looking at each other eyes for a few seconds so Jillian scanned his thoughts quickly. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know what he was thinking about when he looked at her. She wanted to know if he was thinking about what had happen to her or about her embarrassing nightmare.

' Wow, she's really pretty. Her eyes are beautiful.' She shook her head and turned away quickly.

" Okay, well, see ya!" She called as she hurried to the bedroom to put her clothes away. She almost bolted up the stairs. When she reached the inside of his room she shut the door quickly and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and scanned his thoughts again.

' What the hell was that?' He was wondering as he stared at the door. She could almost feel his stare through it.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

She had been free from the vampires for almost two weeks now. Blade was giving her time to rest up. She kept to herself a lot but right before sun rise everyday she went to the roof top. Scud would either join her there or already be there, waiting for her. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would just sit and watch the sun rise.

Scud made her laugh which was something she hadn't done since she had been taken. She was surprised at how comfortable he made her feel and he was surprised at how well they got along. What surprised him the most was his need to make her smile and laugh. He hated that she looked so unsure and sad. He was completely ignoring Blade's and Whistler's warnings about talking to her.

One night Jillian stood in the middle of the floor with a table out in front of her. On the table were many different kind of knives and blades, all of different sizes and lengths. Blade stood beside her while Whistler and Scud stood behind them. Blade wanted to know she could defend herself. He wanted to know that when they came for her again she could take care of herself.

" You used to be able to pick things up and throw them with your mind. I need you to start to do it again." Blade said.

" I'm not sure if I can anymore. I haven't done much since I was taken." She said as she looked at him. Blade placed his hands on her slender shoulders while he looked into her eyes. He squeezed her hard.

" You can do it. It's important. They might find you here and you will have to be able to kill them. I should have taught you how to fight years ago. I want you to just try this." He said. She sighed and nodded. Blade dropped his hands and they both faced the table. Blade crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Scud watched as she raised her hand in the air. One of the knives on the table started to shake but it didn't come off the table. Whistler came forward and Scud took it as his change to see what was going on better. He came forward to the other side of the Blade. Whistler placed his hand on her shoulder. He dipped his head down to her ear. Whistler wasn't usually the encouraging type but with Jillian he'd do anything.

" Concentrate, Jilly." He said softly. " You can do it." Her sigh was long as she narrowed her eyes and focused all her energy and power on the knives.

They watched as the knife stopped shaking. It lifted off the table slowly and turned towards the dummy they had set up across the room. Jillian brought her hand close to her then made a throwing motion. The knife flew across the room and hit the wall behind the dummy. Jillian dropped her arm with a deep sigh and full on frown.

" Damn it." She said.

" Keep trying." Blade said. " Do it again." She nodded and raised her hand again. Another knife came into the air. It shook for a few seconds before she made another throwing motion and set it flying towards the dummy again. Once against, it hit the wall behind the dummy. " You aren't trying hard enough." Blade said. Jillian snapped and faced him.

" Why don't you try it than, Blade! Why don't you use your mind and throw a knife at a dummy! Oh yeah, that's right, you can't so get off my fucking back!" The knives on the table started to shake again. Scud, Blade and Whistler looked at the table then one by one looked up at her again. " I have been missing for a year, I just got back! Not only do I have to deal with what they did to me and what happen, I have to deal with you are on my ass about shit! Just back off a little bit! Please! Just let me have some more time to adjust." She snapped. All the knifes started raise off the table at once.

" Jillian, calm down." Blade said softly.

" Don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped. " I don't want to calm down! I want to do what I want right now. I want to be able to deal with shit on my own and you know what else, I want to be able to talk to whoever I want!" One of the knives flew across the room and landed in the wall. Scud jumped.

" Jillian." Blade started again.

" Shut up, Blade! Just shut up!" Jillian yelled as another knife flew across the room. " You think I don't know you have been telling Josh not to talk to me!" Scud's eyebrows went up as she said his real name. He wasn't sure how he was getting sucked into the fight and hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass. " You know, I like talking to him! Between you three, he is the only one to treat me like I'm normal! Dad treats me like I'm going to crack and fall to pieces, you want to me throw things at walls, just back off!"

" Jillian!" Blade finally yelled. She jumped and all the knives fell to the floor. They locked eyes for a few intense moments. Blade was pissed, she was pissed, Whistler was upset and Scud was impressed with her. " Your temper has also been a problem." Blade's deep voice had returned to it's normal tone.

" I'm sorry." She said softly after a few minutes. Blade shook his head.

" Maybe you're right. Maybe I have been pushing you too much." He said to everyone's surprise. Without another word, Blade walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

Jillian hadn't talked to anyone the rest of the night. Blade went out hunting while Whistler threw himself into work and barked orders to Scud. Even at sun rise Scud went out onto the roof but Jillian wasn't in their usual shot. He waited to see if she was going to join him but she never came out so he ended up watching the sun rise alone. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he had been enjoying their sun rise time together. He sighed and went back into the warehouse. He walked over to the couch and started getting ready for bed.

XXXXXX

A ripping pain shot through Jillian, waking her up from a dead sleep. She grabbed her stomach and rolled out of the bed. Her breaths were short as she crawled to the door. She called out to Scud, knowing he was the closest to her. She knew from the pain that was hitting her that she'd never be able to reach out to Whistler or Blade. Scud was her best bet but she was having a hard time yelling out to him.

Scud was sleeping on the couch with one arm over his head and the other one resting on his chest. In his dream he was chasing Jillian across an open field. She was laughing as she ran through the flowers, calling out to him. Scud caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around in the air. Jillian's laughter rang out, making him grin. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed that hard and smiled so wide.

He set her down and she turned in his arms to put her hands on his shoulders. She was smiling up at him and suddenly he wanted to kiss her. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it. He dipped his head and tilted it as he closed his eyes. The scene around him changed. It became completely black and the wind picked up hard. Scud pulled away to look down at her. Her smile faded as she looked at him. He looked around quickly then frowned at her. His dream had taken a weird turn.

" Josh, I need you to wake up." She said seriously.

" Why?" He asked. " What's wrong?"

" Please, Josh, open your eyes. I need you." She slipped from his arms. " Wake up!" She started yelling. " Wake up, Josh! Please!"

Scud jumped awake and looked around quickly. He shook his head and ran his hand over his face. It wasn't the first time he had dreamed about her but this dream seemed different then the others. It started out the same. He chased her, they played around, and he was about to kiss her when it changed on him, it was like he didn't have any control of it.

" Josh!" Jillian's cry came from his room suddenly. He jumped up and ran over to the door.

When he opened it up, he found Jillian on all fours on the floor. Her left hand had a tight grip on her stomach and she was sweating. He ran over to her and dropped to his knees at her side. He placed a hand on her back as she looked up at him, her face pale and she was shaking. He swept his hand over her hair.

" What's happening? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

" There's a familiar close. Get Blade and Whistler." She gasped. Without another word Scud jumped up and ran out of the room. He ran as fast as he could towards Whistler's room while he shouted and yelled out to them, telling them Jillian was in pain and needed them.

It didn't take long before Blade, Whistler and Scud rushed back into the room. Jillian was still on the floor, shaking with tears running down her cheeks and sweating. She felt like someone was trying to rip her apart from the inside. She was gasping for air as she tried to breath through the pain. Blade knelt by her and grabbed her shoulder.

" Where is he? Focus." He said. Jillian gagged at the pain but closed her eyes.

" He's a block away." Blade and Whistler quickly left the room. Whistler told Scud to stay with her. Scud came over to Jillian and sank to his knees as she started whimpering from the pain.

" What can I do?" He asked. She shook her head, in too much pain too speak. Scud pulled her against him, gently helping her to turn so she was laying on her back. He had one arm around her shoulders and she was gripping his shirt with her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Distract me, please." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut. Another wave of pain came over her. " I'm going to be in pain until he leaves or he comes in here."

" I'm going to pick you up and put you in the bed." He said. Scud carefully slipped his arm under her knees and stood up. He walked towards his bed and laid her in the bed but when he tried to pull away she tighten her grip on him.

" Stay with me, please." She begged. He slipped into the bed with her. Jillian turned onto her side, facing him. She kept a tight hold of his shirt and they intertwined their legs. " Talk to me." She asked.

" Ah, ok. I don't know what to say." He said. He pushed the hair from her face. Her eyes were closed and another wave of pain hit her. She spasmed against him, pushing her hips against his. She whimpered softly. " Okay, okay! Can you enter into people's dreams?" He asked. Her breath was short but she managed to laugh slightly.

" I try not too." Her words came out slowly and it seemed to be hard for her to speak. " But I needed your attention." She said.

" I don't know why I was chasing you." He said, trying to not let the embarrassment show. She started to shiver and her teeth were chattering. Scud pulled the blanket over them and pulled her closer to him. Her breath came across his neck. Scub closed his eyes and tried to ignore his reaction.

' Come on!' He yelled to himself.

" You're not distracting me." She said, her voice hoarse.

" I'm sorry! I'm not good with giving comfort!" Scud said.

" Come on, Josh." She said. " You have had girlfriends before. I'm sure you upset some of them once or twice, how did you make it better?" She pulled away enough to look at him face.

" What does that mean? Why do you think I upset them?" He asked. She smiled and closed her eyes as a small wave of pain passed through her again. His eyes went right to her mouth as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

" Every guy makes mistakes." She said.

" Why couldn't they upset me?" He asked.

" Josh, please, focus!" She said as she trembled.

" My way of distracting my girlfriends might get me in trouble with Whistler and Blade." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. Jillian's back arched slightly as another spasm of pain rocked through her. She couldn't keep from crying out. " Okay, okay!" Scud said.

He slipped his hand to the back of her neck and closed his eyes as he brought his mouth to hers. He brushed against her lips, just to see if she was going to hit him. When she didn't pull away or hurt him in any way, Scud slipped his hand from her neck to her lower back as he held her even closer to him. She was still shaking and in pain.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips for him. She knew she shouldn't let him kiss her but the distraction was working for her. It was just what she needed. When his tongue slipped over hers, she couldn't tell if the chills were from the pain or from him. His hand slipped from her lower back to her upper thigh as he took a hold of it. He squeezed her thigh as he pulled her completely against him.

Without thinking, Scud rolled them over so she was on her back and he was over her. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her deeper. Jillian wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him. He pushed himself against her as she shivered and whimpered against his mouth. Her pain seemed to be gone.

Forgetting about anything but what they were doing, Scud let one hand travel from her hair down her face, to her shoulder. She gasped as he let his hand brush against her breast as he brought it to her shirt hem. He slipped his hand into her shirt as they started rocking their hips together. He wanted her and she seemed to feel the same way.

" Scud!" Blade's voice rang out from the warehouse. Scud jumped and pulled away quickly.

" Fuck! I'm sorry!" He said as he sat on his knees.

" It's okay!" She assured him. She pushed herself, shaking from left over pain and him.

" Jillian!" Whistler yelled. Jillian ran her hand through her hair.

" The familiar is here." She said.

" Is your pain better?" Scud asked. She nodded.

" Yes. "

" You better go out there or they will come in here." He said. " I need a few minutes to calm down." He said as he looked away. There was more that both wanted to say, needed to say but neither one spoke. Jillian took a deep breath and slipped from the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

Scud started taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. He kept his back to the door while she moved towards it. The last thing he needed to do was to stare at her ass. He needed to calm down so his dick didn't spilt in two. He knew Blade could smell things humans couldn't so he was praying the Daywalker couldn't smell how turned on Scud was.

Jillian held her stomach as she carefully walked to the door frame. She pulled open the door and forced herself to swallow a few times. Whistler and Blade had the familiar tied to a chair. She closed the door to the bedroom and made her way down the stairs towards them. The closer she walked to them, the more the pain left her. She couldn't explain why but she was grateful.

" Where is Scud?" Scud heard Blade asked.

" He's changing his shirt. I threw up on him when the pain got to bad." She said. Blade raised his eyebrows and looked down at Whistler.

" Well that's one way to keep him off her." Whistler remarked.

Scud got up and pulled his shirt off. He throw it under his bed and went to his dresser to get another one. He quickly slipped it on then pushed his hair down in the back. He was feeling better, more in control. His dick had soften and his heart was slamming in his chest so he made his way towards his door. He opened it and walked out quickly. Scud found Jillian, Whistler, and Blade standing in front of the man who was unconscious.

" What are we going to do with him?" Scud asked, getting their attentions. Blade raised his head slightly and seemed to be sniffing the air. He raised his eyebrows and frowned at Scud who gave him a questioning look. Blade turned towards Jillian and inhaled.

" Jillian's going to scan his mind, see what information we can lift from him." Whistler said as he pulled a chair up in front of the man who was tied to another chair.

" Jillian, are you okay with this?" Blade asked as he looked back at her. She nodded as she slipped in front of the man. She took a deep breath then placed her hands on the man's legs. She closed her eyes and pushed her power deep into his brain. She searched his memories, his recent thoughts, and actions. Images started flashing through her mind. She shifted through the memories, weeding out the things that had no meaning. She found the memories she wanted after a few minutes and focused on them.

Whistler, Blade, and Scud watched as she frowned. She was biting the left side of her lip slightly. Scud put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the counter as he watched. Blade had his arms crossed in front of his chest and Whistler was standing with his arms at his sides. All three men was staring hard at her. After a few more moments Jillian opened her eyes and pulled her hands away.

" His name is Mike. He belongs to a vampire named Nickolas. He was sent to check out varies warehouses, looking for Blade and me. He is to check in at sun set." She said.

" Can you make forget he saw us? Put an idea into his head about the warehouse being empty?" Blade asked.

" Yeah." She looked back at the man and placed her hands back on his knees. " Mike, when you report back to the vampires, you will tell them you found nothing, you never saw Blade or Whistler. All the warehouses you have searched are empty. When you wake up you are going to think you just fell asleep." Jillian pulled away and sat back.

" That's it?" Scud asked.

" That's it." She said when she looked at him. Blade nodded.

" How do you know if it worked or not?" Scud asked.

" It worked." Whistler said.

" Whistler, let's get him back to his car before he wakes up." Blade said.

" I need some air." Jillian said as she stood up. Whistler went to open the garage door. Scud started towards the counter to do some work when Blade took his arm. Scud looked at him quickly. Blade brought his face down and sniffed Scud's neck. He pulled away and frowned.

" Next time you make her lie to me, take a shower to make me believe it." Blade said.

" What are you talking about?" Scud asked, trying his hardest to look innocent but knowing he was failing. Blade scared the hell out of him.

" I can smell you all over her skin and her on you, way more then I should if you were just watching over her. And your pheromones levels are through the roof. I can smell how much you want to sleep with her." Blade said. " She is not one of your hit and quit girls." With that Blade let go of his arm and pushed Scud away from him.

Scud's heart was pounding as he watched the two men untie the man and lift him up. Blade carried him to his car while Whistler opened the back door for him. They were going to drive him out the place he was found and leave him there to wake up. The man would believe what Jillian had implanted into his brain and report it to the vampires that had sent him.

Scud waited until Whistler and Blade left with the familiar before he jogged up the stairs that lead to the door to the roof. He opened it and found Jillian sitting with her back against the wall. She was sitting in the same place she always sat when they watched the sun rise together. She was sweating again and holding onto her stomach. She was frowning and he knew she was in pain again.

" Are you okay?" Scud asked as he slid down beside her. She had her eyes closed but managed to nod.

" As soon as they are farther enough away it will be gone." She said, her voice as breathless. Scud took a hold of her free hand.

" Take my hand." He said. She quickly interlaced their fingers and squeezed him hard. " Just breath." He said softly.

" You don't want to try and distract me again?" She asked with a small smile. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

" Yeah, honestly I do, really bad." He said. Jillian gripped his hand tighter as she arched her back slightly from the pain. " How does this pain work?" He asked. She kept her eyes closed but her breathing started to slow down as the pain continued to lessen. She knew that meant they were moving away from her.

" I can tell how close a vampire or familiar is but the level of pain. Once they are in the same room with me, the pain actually goes down until it is almost gone. I don't know why though since I don't know any other witches. No one has been able to explain things to me." She said. Her hold on him loosen slightly.

" How did you find out about your blood?" He asked. She opened her eyes and exhaled.

" I picked it up when I was with them. Vampires tend to talk a lot Everything I know about witches I have learned from either them or the internet, if you can believe that." She said. She readjusted and sighed. "They are far enough away now, I'm fine."

" Hey, I'm sorry." Scud said. She looked at him. That was new for Scud. He couldn't remember the last time he told someone he was sorry.

" For what?" She asked. He let go of her hand and stood up.

" I shouldn't have kissed you." He said as he started pacing. " See, I don't have the best history with girls. I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy." He started. Jillian stood up quickly.

" Josh, look, don't worry about it." She said, completely cutting him off. He stopped walking and looked at her. " I needed a distraction, you gave it to me. Let's not make this any weirder then it has to be."

" Wait, Jillian," Scud reached out to her but Jillian took a step back.

" It's totally cool. You're a great kisser. That was one of the best make outs I have had. I'm tired though so I'm going to go to bed. I will talk to you later!" She spun quickly and left the roof. Scud sighed and placed his linked hands on top of his head.

" Fuck me. That didn't go well at all." He said to the air.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

The next few days Whistler and Scud spend working on different things while Jillian and Blade were practicing her gifts. Scud watched her some times out of the corner of his eye. Blade and her worked close together. He coached her on what he wanted her to work on. Every day she seemed to grow in her gifts and got better in control of them. Blade was soft towards her in a way Scud had never seen or thought he had in him. He would talk softly with her and encourage her. He'd place his hands on her shoulder and whisper to her when she seemed to get upset about something and it always seemed to calm her down.

She'd only go on the roof when she thought Scud was sleeping. He'd watch her creep up the stairs from his spot on the couch and watch her go outside. He didn't join her because he felt like she didn't want him there. He knew it was for the best. He was no good with girls and she needed someone amazing. She deserved someone amazing, someone that wasn't him.

Another week went by and Scud found he just wanted to talk to her. He acutally missed talking to her and the laughs they always seemed to have together. He kept his distance from her but he admitted to himself that he liked her. He liked her a lot and that scared him. He wouldn't start anything with her but he could be friends with her. He wanted to be friends at least.

Jillian was sitting on the roof, her legs dangling over the edge one night. She sighed and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. The summer breeze went through her hair, making her smile at the touch. She loved Whistler and Blade, they were the only family she had known. But Scud was a different story. She wanted to get to know him. She hated it but she knew she had a crush on him. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to be around him but he didn't seem to like her much. After they made out and he told her he was into one night stands, he hadn't been talking to her.

" Hey." His voice shocked her and made her look behind her at him. Scud was standing there with his hands in his pockets. She took a minute to take him in. HIs grey vest was lined in orange and he was wearing one of his many black band shirts. Just looking at him made her heart start to race.

" Hey." She said. She turned her back to him again.

" You aren't thinking of jumping, are you?" He asked as he started forward it. " Because I have a feeling W and B would blame it on me if you did." She laughed as he sat down beside her.

" Why do they ride your ass so much?" She asked as she looked at him. Scud took a smoke out and lit it up before answering her.

" I don't know. W didn't want to take me on but B thought I'd bring some good ideas."

" And have you?" She asked. He shrugged.

" I don't know, B's not one for giving out compliments, know what I mean?" He asked. She smiled and looked back to the sky. " So what else can your gifts do? There has to be more then just throwing knives and shit."

" I can do a lot. Do you want to see something kind of cool?" She asked.

" Hell yeah I do!" Scud said. She smiled at him then.

" Okay, let's move away from the edge." She said, standing up. Scud followed her example and walked with her to the middle of the roof. They stayed standing while she cupped her hands in front of her. "Place your hands like this."

She made a bowl with her hands. Scud dropped his smoke and cupped his hands into a bowl. She placed her hands on either side of his and closed her eyes. He watched her face as she frowned slightly, something he noticed she did when she was concentrating. Her long, dark lashes rested gently against her cheek. After a few seconds a light started to form in the center of the bowl he had made.

The light twisted and turned until it started to take the shape of a closed flower bud and a long stem. It didn't take long before the flower was completely formed. It stayed hovering in the center of his hands. Jillian opened her eyes and smiled at him before she leaned forward slightly and blew lightly on the bub. Slowly it started to open until it was in full bloom. The flower finally came to rest of his hands. She let go of him and smiled.

" Wow!" He said. " Can you just do that with flowers or with anything?" He asked.

" I image I can do it with anything although I haven't tried it a lot. My mother, well, Whistler's wife, loved roses so I always made them for her." She said. He took a hold of it and touched the stem and the petals.

" It feels so real." He said.

" It is real, completely and totally real." She said.

" Let's try it with something else." He said. He set the flower down carefully, he wanted to keep it. She tilted her head slightly before she smiled.

" Okay, I have something for you, something you will really like." She said.

She placed her hands on either side of his as he made the bowl again. Once again the light started in the center of his hands. This time the light started to take the shape of something familiar to Scud. He started to laugh as a hand rolled cigarette appeared. She smiled as she opened her eyes. The cigarette dropped and landed in his hands.

" You're right, I do like that." He said as he placed it behind his ear. " Come on, let's do more shit."

The rest of the morning they spend making things. He'd make a suggestion and she'd make it. Sometimes she'd think of something and make it. It started out as small things but then Scud got an idea and mentioned it to her. Jillian said she wasn't sure but she wanted to try. He was grateful she was talking to him again.

This time she made the bowl with her hands. She closed her eyes and imaged the light in the center of her hands. Scud rubbed his bottom lip with the middle finger on his right hand, something he did when he was nervous. The light started to change and soon the shape became a dove. It hovered in the center of her hands and wasn't moving. It's head was down and it's eyes were closed. Jillian opened her eyes and her breath caught.

" I can't believe it worked." She said softly.

" Bring it to life." Scud said. She glanced up at him.

" Really? You think I can?" She asked. He grinned.

" Jillian, you're amazing. Give yourself some credit." He said. She bit her lip slightly. His eyes went to her mouth. " Do it." He said softly. She nodded then leaned down to the bird. She blew across it's body and the bird's eyes opened. It only took a second before it dropped to her hands and started flapping it's wings. They watched in amazement as it took off and flew away.

" I did it." She said simply. Then she grabbed Scud's arm and shook it excitedly as she watched the bird fly away. " Did you see that! I fucking did that!" Scud looked at her and laughed.

" Yeah, you did." He said with another grin. She blinked and pulled away from him as she looked at him.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" No, it's okay." Scud said quickly. Jillian smiled slightly as she looked back at the direction the bird went.

" That felt amazing. Almost better then sex." She said.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

The next night Jillian excitedly came out of his bedroom. Her smile was big and her dark eyes were locked in on him as she almost bounced over to him. Scud was working at the counter again with his back to her. He dropped a screwdriver and cursed softly to himself. He bend down to pick it up but Jillian grabbed his arm quickly, stilling his movements.

" Wait, let me do it." She said. He held up his hands and smiled at her.

" Have at it." He said. She held her hand over the screwdriver and it quickly flew up into her hand. She handed it over to him with a bright smile. Scud grinned as he took it back from her.

" And that's not all. I did more practicing after we went to bed last night and I'm getting faster at making things, watch." Instead of making a bowl with her hands she passed her hand quickly over his counter and three screw drivers appeared out of thin air.

" Holy shit, Jilly! That was wicked fast!" He said.

" I know, right! We need to think of more stuff for me to do." She said. He couldn't help but to continue to grin at her. She was so excited, her smile and eyes were so bright. Once again he was struck by how beautiful she was. He liked helping her. He liked knowing something he was helping her with was making her smile that much.

" Jillian." At the sound of Blade's voice, Scud dropped his eyes to the counter top and he pretended to be busy. She sighed and walked over to Blade as Whistler came over to Scud.

" Hey ass hole, Blade and I are going out for the night. We are going to look for this vampire name Nicholas. Keep your hands off my daughter." Whistler said.

" Yeah, no problem," Scud said, looking at the old man. " But what if she can't keep her hands off me?" He snapped.

Blade had made Jillian follow him to his car. He adjusted his sunglasses as he looked at himself in his side door mirror. Jillian crossed her arms loosely in front of her chest as she waited for him to speak. Blade was going to make a point to her, she could tell. He was taking his good old sweet time doing it, but he was going to get to it. Blade straighten up and looked at her.

" Whistler and I are going out. We are going to find out who is looking for you, maybe take some of the bastards out tonight as well. I want you to stay away from Scud. I know about your little trips to the roof. He's not your type of guy." Her big brother said.

" Just stop, Blade. Look, you and Whistler are the only family I have but you have to back off. I am not a child anymore. If I want to like someone, I can." Jillian said. Blade sighed as he frowned.

" I know you're not. But Scud's not the type of guy you want to get involved with. If you don't believe me, read his mind. Scan his thoughts and memories." He said.

Scud watched as Jillian waved to Whistler and Blade when they pulled out of the garage. She stood in her same spot until the garage door was shut then she faced him quickly. She had her arms still crossed in front of her chest. She moved from one foot to the other, shifting her weight back and forth as she looked at him.

" They will be gone all night, won't they?" She asked.

" Yep." He said as he turned back to the table, giving her his back. A line of cold water suddenly went down the center of his back, completel shocking him and making him jump. He whipped around quickly. Jillian was standing, still in her spot, with a water gun in her hand and a smile.

" Come on, Josh. Show me what you are made of." She said. A water gun appeared beside him on the floor. He grinned and picked it up.

" Are you sure about this?" He asked.

" What's the matter? Scared you'll get beat up by a girl?" She teased.

" Oh alright. I see how this is going to go. No rules but no using super speed. Sound like a plan?" He asked. Jillian nodded.

" Deal. Get ready to have your ass handed to you." She said. Scud bent down and picked up his gun.

" We'll see about that." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

Jillian crept around the warehouse, listening and watching for Scud. He had already soaked her a dozen times and she hadn't soaked him once but her mind was made up. He wasn't going to get her again. Her clothes were soaked and so was her hair but she was going to have the last laugh, or the last soak as it was. Since she was using her powers, whenever they ran out of water she'd just fill them up with her mind.

Jillian found some lockers and noticed the shadows they were creating. She moved into the shadow and began to think to herself that she was part of them. They agreed to her not using super speed, but not anything else and she wasn't sure it would work but she thought she'd give it a try. She heard him coming towards her and held her breath.

Scud walked carefully and slowly towards the line of lockers that were at the back of the warehouse. He hadn't heard her or see her in almost ten minutes but he was listening closely. Usually her laughter gave her away, told him where she was. They had been running around the warehouse for almost a half an hour and he was having a blast. He couldn't remember the last time he had had that much fun or if there had even been a time he had that kind of fun.

" Put your hands up, punk." Jillian's voice came behind him at the same time he felt her press her gun into his back.

" What the hell? Where were you?" He asked as he did what she said.

" I was beside you the whole time. I went into the shadows and just get thinking that I was apart of them and it worked. You walked right past me." She said before she laughed. Scud smiled and turned around slowly, letting his arms come down to his sides.

" Well it seems that you got me, for once, and it's about fucking time." He said. His smile changed into a smirk. She put her hands on her hips.

" I got you the first time." She defended.

" Yeah because I had my back to you, didn't know we were playing and I didn't have a gun already. Once I got in the game though, I have soaked you every time." Scud said. Jillian looked away and pretended to look bored.

" Whatever." She said as she dismissed him with her hand. He grinned and rushed her. He pinned Jillian against the wall and put his gun to the side of her head. " That's not fair, I wasn't ready!" She whined out quickly. Scud had one hand against the wall on the right side of her head and his body was almost pressed against her.

" Oh and being a shadow was?" He asked.

" Ok, you got me there. But I didn't know it would work. I was just trying it out." She said.

" That doesn't make it any better, Jillian!" Scud said, making her laugh.

" Alright. I guess you're right on that one." She said. Scud was smiling but suddenly he noticed, for the first time, how close he really was to her. She seemed to notice it at the same time. Her eyes dropping to look between them before returning to his blue eyes.

Scud dropped his gun and quickly placed both his hands on either side of her neck. He pressed his lips against her before she knew it. But it didn't take long for Jillian to react. She took a hold of his shirt and pulled him into her so he was standing in between her legs and pressed completely against her. She parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He felt her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. He pressed his hips into hers, rubbing himself against her, as they continued to make out. He moved his hands down her shoulders, down her arms and to her waist, their water guns lay on the floor, completely forgotten about. Scud quickly picked her up to get even closer to her. Jillian wrapped her legs around his waist. Scud moved to start kissing her neck. He was kissing his way down her neck when he felt her completely freeze up. He pulled away enough to look at her.

" I'm sorry." He said softly.

" It's okay! It's just my bite marks. They are scars now." She said as she looked away. " It's not smooth or pretty, not like you're used too." She said.

" Are you kidding me? Jillian, you are amazing. In the real world, if you weren't forced to be around me, you'd never look twice at a guy like me." Scud said. Jillian looked at him and shook her head.

" Can I read your mind?" She asked. Scud's arms loosely slightly but Jillian squeezed her legs on him. " Don't put me down, please." He looked questionly at her, prompting her to say. " I like being this close to you." She said. Scud couldn't stop the grin from spreading as he tighten his hold on her. He liked being close to her too. She smelled good and seemed to fit perfectly against him. " So can I?"

" Do you really need to ask? I mean, can't you do it anyways?" Scud asked.

" Yeah, I can but I don't want to do it without you knowing. It's kind of rude, don't you think?" Jillian asked.

" Yeah I guess it is. What are you looking for?" Scud asked. Jillian's arms were resting lightly on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes.

" Blade...Blade told me to read your thoughts. He said you're not the type of guy I want to be involved with." She said. Without another word, Scud let her go and walked away. Jillian shook her head. "Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

" He's right. I'm not." Scud said. " I have work to do. I shouldn't have been playing with you." He said.

" You know what! I'm so sick of everyone telling me what I want! What makes you guys think you can tell me what I want or don't want?" She snapped.

Scud didn't say anything to her, he just kept walking. He didn't have anything to say. Suddenly he felt like he was walking through jello. His movements were slow and his steps were hard to take. It was only a few more steps before he couldn't move anymore at all. A breeze went past him and Jillian was standing in front of him. She stared straight into his eyes as she took a hold of his face.

Jillian searched through his mind quickly. She saw the reasons Blade and Whistler wanted her away from him. She saw the drug use, the drinking, the different women he had been with. Scud watched her eyes as they were unfocused and he knew she was reading his mind. She held his eyes and face so, even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away. She searched deeper. She pushed past the bad stuff and looked for something more. It didn't take long before she found it.

He wanted to be with Jillian. He liked her, even thought he could completely fall for her, and that scared him. He didn't feel good enough for her. He was embarrassed by his past and found he wanted to make himself better for her. Jillian sighed, closed her eyes and let Scud go with her mind. His shoulders sagged as he felt the release.

" What was that?" He asked softly. She opened her eyes and offered him up a small smile.

" I stopped your movements so I could read your mind." She said. Scud cleared his throat.

" And ah...what did you find?" He asked as he started to walk past her.

" Drugs," Jillian started. She turned and started following him. " Drinking, women."

" And now you know why I'm not your type of guy." He said.

" No, I don't. I see what you used to be like." Jillian said. Scud stopped walking and put his hand on the back of his head. He started rubbing his head as he looked down at the ground. Jillian came up to his back, seeing his tension. She walked in front of him and looked at him. He brought his eyes to hers.

" Why do you want to be with me?" He asked.

" I don't know. Im attracted to you. I like you. Can't that be enough?" She said. He felt his heart jump as he dropped his hand.

" I can't promise you forever." He said. She smiled.

" I'm not asking you too." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. " Let's just see where this leads us. I know you want too."

" We can't tell B and W. They will kill me." He said. She bit the left side of her lip and nodded with excitement.

" Alright. We still have seven hours before they get back and I haven't had a boyfriend in two and half years. I have some bad memories as of late, I'd kind of like to replace them with some good ones." She said as she started playing with the hem of his shirt. Scud couldn't help but smile.

" Well what do you have in mind?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

" Come on, Josh. Stop playing around." She said as he started towards her.

" I thought playing around was what you wanted." Was all he said before he swept her up into his arms. Jillian's arms went around his neck and squeezed him hard as she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review!*_

As he kissed her, he carefully walked through the warehouse. He held her tight as he walked up the stairs and into his room. He kicked the door shut behind him, never breaking the contact with her. His arms were around her waist, her arms around his shoulders. When he reached the bed and they laid down together. She didn't waste anytime pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. He looked down at her, still in shock that they were actually doing what they were doing.

" You are so hot." He breathed out. Her hands went to the base of her neck quickly. He took a hold of her wrists and pulled them down. " Don't. Don't do that."

" I don't look nice anymore." She said softly. He pulled away to sit on his knees and took off his shirt.

" I have my own. I have my own scars and marks." He said. He took her hands and put them on the scars at littered his chest and stomach. " This is what the vampires gave to me." She let her finger tips trace the thick scars. Her eyes were tracing the scars. " Do you still want to be with me?" He asked while she touched him. She looked up at him as she dropped her hands.

" Okay, your point is made." She said. She reached up and pulled him down to her. " We are wasting time." She said, making him smile before she kissed him.

He smiled against her mouth. Her hands moved to the waist band of his pants. There was no doubt what she wanted to do. He pulled away again to stand up. She started undoing her pants as the same time he kicked his shoes off. He grabbed hers and yanked them, making her laugh. It didn't take long before their clothes were a pile on the floor.

He laid down over her, gently. Gentleness was not something Scud was used to being, especially in the bedroom but he wanted things to be different with her. He knew she had had it rough when she was with the vampires and he wanted things nice for her. He wanted to make her feel good. As his hands passed through her hair, he slowed everything down. He let his tongue move against hers, twisting and rubbing. She raised her hips up, wanting to take him in but he won't let her. He wanted her to be so hot and fired up that she couldn't think straight.

When he brought his hand between them, he opened her and let his index finger slide along the center of her. Jillian gasp loudly and tilted her head back with her eyes shut. He latched his mouth to the side of her throat. She whimpered and whined while he moved his finger up and down then side to side. Her hand went into his hair and pulled it. Her hips came up as he rubbed her wetness against her swollen clit.

" Josh!" She cried out.

" Just relax." He whispered. " I want this to be good for you." Scud then sucked her skin into his mouth.

" It is good but if you keep touching me...Oh my God..." Her words trailed out into a loud moan.

He pulled his hand away from her and took a hold of himself. He let the head of his penis brush against her at the same time he finally brought his mouth back up to hers. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue fill her mouth at the same time he moved into her. The sensation of being inside her exploded through him and it was his turn to moan.

" Holy...fuck...Jillian." He whispered. Their lips were just barely touching.

" Move, please. Faster." She said, arching her back up. Scud felt powerless against her orders. His knees came up, pushing her legs apart as he thrust inside her. She was breathing hard and whimpering, matching his strokes and thrusts with her own.

" Oh shit. You feel so good." He breathed out.

His lips were brushing against hers. Her hands pulled at his hair as she pressed her hips harder into his. She was moving faster which forced him to adjust his speed. He never wanted to lose the feeling she was giving him. Sex, before her, had always been about the end result for him. It had always been about the orgasm. Before he would have moved as fast as he could just go get off, not caring about his partner. With her, he was enjoying the ride to the orgasm. He was paying attention to how she was reacting to his touch, his kiss, his thrust. When he found the spots that made her cry out, he hit them hard. He wanted, needed, her to cum. Scud needed her to get off and that surprised him.

When she fell apart around him, her legs locked down on his. Her hands clamped down on his head and she trembled. Her inner walls contracted against his dick. He felt his own orgasm start to shot up from his balls, through his shaft and straight into her. It was big, blinding and hard. He slammed into her and froze. His back arched like a cat and he started to swear.

" Oh my...fucking...shit!" He moaned out. She was calling him by his first name and he knew he would never forget that moment. She was only one who ever called him Josh and he loved it. He loved hearing his name in her breathless, orgasm voice.

Afterwards, when they both were coming down, Scud moved to her side. He was laying on his back with Jillian at his left side. She had the blanket pulled up to her chest with her left hand resting on her stomach. They were holding hands as they tried to take calming breaths. He looked at her with a smirk. She had her eyes closed.

" So, is making a bird still better then sex?" He asked. She smiled then opened her eyes.

" No. That was pretty fucking good." She said with a small laugh. " Like shamefully good." She said as she looked at him. He smiled and looked back at the ceiling.

" Yeah that was. Good thing we were alone. That was loud." He said. She turned on her side and curled up into him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. " We are going to have to take a shower so Blade doesn't smell anything. We should keep the door closed to or he might smell the sex in the air." He said.

" We should take a shower together. It will be faster." She said. " And more fun then being alone."

XXXXXX

Jillian was sitting on the counter while Scud worked on the light bomb he had been trying to fix. He would pick things up and she'd either take them away and laugh or make it disappear out of his hands. He grinned as they play fought. She'd hold the tools away from him as he tried to get them back. He'd grab at her arm, bring it back to him.

" I'm never going to get anything done if you keep fucking with me." Scud said.

" You're the one who said I should use my gift more." She said as he took back the screwdriver she had been holding.

" Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to use them against me." He said. He grabbed her by her jaw and brought her to him so he could kiss her. It was supposed to be a quick, light kiss but it turned into some thing more right away. Her hands came to his face while their tongues moved against each other. " I can't get enough of you." He said when he pulled away.

Surprisingly he felt like that was true. He didn't feel like he could get enough of her. He just wanted to kiss her over and over again. He wanted to drag her off back into his bedroom and undress her. Jillian smiled. The sound of the garage door opening made Jillian jump down from the counter and dash up the stairs, using her super speed to get away from Scud before Blade and Whistler would know how close to him she had been sitting.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

" Well, did you find anything out?" Jillian asked from her place at the balcony. Whistler and Blade exited the car and looked up at her. She was nervous. She wasn't sure if she wanted to them have information or not. Apart of her did and another part didn't.

" We found a club Nickolas likes to go. But he only goes there once a month. He stays at his house the other times but we don't know where that is. The next time he is due back at the club is in three weeks." Whistler said as he walked over the bench to see what Scud was working on. Scud, on his part, was keeping his eyes glued to the table. He refused to meet Whistler's or blade's eyes. He was sure they would know that he had just ravished Jillian over and over agin. He was sure the sex was writing all over his face.

" I need you to make a camera small enough to fit into a pair of sunglasses. We are all going there at the end of the three weeks until he shows up." Blade said to Scud.

" All of us?" Scud asked as Jillian started down the steps.

" Yes. You and Jillian will be in the van parked four blocks away. I know for fact that he is hunting for her." Blade said. He turned to Jillian. " I don't want you far from here until we find him." Jillian nodded as she started rubbing her neck. " I will find him, Jillian." He said.

" I know, Blade." She said as they locked eyes. " I know you will." If there was one thing she knew she could count on it was Blade's dedication to finding the vampires that had harmed her. He loved her.

XXXXXX

Scud and Jillian went up on the roof again at sun rise. They talked together and held hands as they watched the sun come up. She let her head rest against his shoulder and he was surprised at easy being with her was. She surprised him a lot. His reaction and thoughts towards her surprised him. He tilted his head and let it rest against the top of hers. After a while Jillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Whistler is finally asleep." She said. " Blade is zoned out. He just shot up so he will be out of it for about an hour." Scud grinned and lifted his head up.

" Oh yeah?" He said as she sat up and looked at him. " So what are you getting at?" He asked. He knew what she was getting at. There was no doubt in his mind what she wanted and he wanted it too. Yeah, he wanted it.

" You know that we aren't going to have much time alone..." She started.

She didn't get to finish her thought. Scud was kissing her and pushing her back onto the roof floor. Chills shot through her as he started to pull her shirt off. Jillian giggled when he then slipped on top of her. Her hands went inside his shirt and up his chest. He wasn't going to waste anytime and she was glad. He dropped his head down to her neck.

" I have been waiting for this since we got out of the shower." He said before he started kissing her neck and shoulders. " I don't think I have ever wanted a girl so bad before."

" The shower was amazing." She said. His laugh was low and sexy.

" You're are going to have to be quiet this time." Scud said as he looked down at her.

" Me? I don't think I'm the only one who needs to quiet down." He laughed before he starting kissing her again.

" Yeah, alright." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review!*_

They tried to steal moments together whenever they could over the next few weeks. They were careful around Blade and Whistler who didn't seem to notice anything going on between them. Whenever they would past each other, they would always let their hands or shoulders brush together. It was their sign to each other. She would bring him drinks or make cigarettes appeared in his box when it got low. They would glance at each other then turn away quickly, smiling, before Blade and Whistler could see.

They kept up their roof top visits since it was the only time they could be alone. Since neither Blade or Whistler came upstairs, they made a nice bed up on the roof. After a few tries, Jillian was able to manifest a mattress and blankets so they didn't have to lay on the floor. They were careful not to fall asleep together up there but they would stay there until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

At the end of the three weeks they picked a night to go out to the club. Jillian was nervous even though she knew she wasn't going into the club herself. She hadn't been outside of the warehouse since the night Blade brought her there. She came out of Scud's room dressed in her favorite jeans and tank top. Blade came over to her and frowned.

" They are going to smell you. Scud, get her one of your shirts and a vest to wear." He looked down at her again. " We have to hide your scent."

Scud jogged up the stairs to his room. He still kept his clothes in the dresser there. He went over and grabbed a shirt and one of his many vests. He took a deep breath and grinned. His room smelled just like her and he loved it. He forced his smile down while he turned and left his room. He quickly walked back over to Jillian and Blade. He handed his shirt over to her then stepped back. He started to rub his chin and bottom lip while he watched her.

Jillian slipped his shirt on first and the vest next. Since he was 5 ft 10 in and she was only 5 ft 1 in so she was swimming in his clothes. He leaned against Blade's car and tried to hide his grin by lighting up a smoke. Blade checked out her one more time. He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her to him. He buried his face into her hair.

" Scud!" Blade called out again as he pulled away. " Get her one of your bandanna." He looked down at her. "We are going to have to hide your scent with his. They know my scent and they know Whistler's, they don't know Scud's. You need to keep his shirt, vest and the bandanna on as long as you are away from the warehouse."

Jillian didn't take her eyes off Blade's as Scud tied the bandanna around her head. He gave her his favorite blue one, the one he worn almost all the time. He let his finger tips graze across the back of her neck before stepping away from her. Jillian had to fight to not shudder at his touch. Blade came forward again and smelled her.

" You smell like Scud." He said as he stepped away. " That should be enough to hide your scent from any vampires. If you feel anything, you two are to leave the area right away. Don't come back here, go to a diner or some place public until I reach you. They won't come for you when you're around other humans."

XXXXXX

Scud and Jillian sat in the back of his black van, looking at the monitors that were set up. Scud leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and started rocking it slightly. It was an old computer desk chair. Jillian was sitting in another chair directly across from him. He lit up a smoke as Blade's voice came through his ear piece.

" Scud, can you hear me? Do you have visual?" He asked.

" Read you loud and clear, B. Got visual as well." Scud said.

" Let me know if anything happens." Blade said before he cut the audio. Scud took his ear piece out and set it on the desk. Jillian's eyes were still glued to the monitors. They had cameras set up on the van so the monitors showed all the activity going on around the outside of the van.

" So, have I told you how amazing hot and sexy you look in my clothes?" Scud asked with a grin. Jillian looked at him as he ashed his smoke into a make shift ashtray.

" Are you blind? You're so much taller then me, I'm swimming in these clothes." He set his smoke down then leaned forward. He took a hold of the shirt she was wearing and tugged her to him. Jillian smiled, stood up and slipped into his lap. She straddled him in his chair, pulling the bandanna off.

" It doesn't matter." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. " Every guy likes to see his girlfriend in his clothes." He said before he started kissing her neck. Jillian laughed.

" Who said we had titles?" She asked. He pulled away and looked at her.

" Come on, I thought we were too old for me to ask, ' Will you be my girlfriend?'. Besides, you know we're a couple so stop messing around." He said.

" I thought it was messing around you wanted to do." She said. He smiled as slipped his hand to her pants and undid the button.

" Come on, you're killing me here, Jilly. Let me get those awesome legs of yours naked and against mine." He said. She smiled and stood up.

After Jillian slipped off her pants and panties, and he slipped his open, she came back onto his lap. They started kissing as he reached between them and started touching her. A chill ran through her as she clutched his shoulders. She sucked his tongue as she moaned into his mouth. He took a hold of himself and moved into her quickly. Jillian's breath caught as a small amount of pain went through her. When she didn't move, Scud opened his eyes.

" Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled as she started rocking her hips against him.

" Must just be the angle, hurt a little." She whispered. He closed his eyes as his hands slid up her legs and back then back down again. " So much better now." She whispered into his ear. Scud leaned his head back and bit his bottom lip.

" You seriously are the best I have ever had." He could barely talk as the sensations ran through him. It wasn't just saying it to say it. Sex had never been better for him. HIs body felt the sex, it wasn't just something his dick felt.

She rode him hard with her hands digging into his shoulders. His hands were gripping her hips, helping her move against him. Their heads came together, forehead against forehead, with their breath mixing together. She moaned, making him drag his fingers against her skin and his hips jerk up. He groaned out, telling her he was getting close. He was thankful when she started to cum because he followed after her. The van was filled with their sounds.

" Fucking...shit." He drew out low and loud.

After they were done, they continued kissing. He kept running his hands through her hair. He knew there was no way they'd be able to go back to the warehouse and take a shower without Blade and Whistler thinking something was wrong. He knew they were going to find out what had been going on between Jillian and Scud but at that moment he just wanted to enjoy her. He didn't think he cared anymore anyways. He just wanted to be with her.

Suddenly the back door to the van was ripped off it's hinges. Jillian and Scud jumped up. She grabbed her jeans and he shielded her with his body. Standing in front of them was a very pale woman and a pale but well built man. They were grinning and Scud and Jillian knew they were vampires. She was throwing her pants on and trying hard to reach out mentally to Whistler or Blade.

" What the hell!" Scud yelled.

" We want her." The female vampire said.

" Over my dead body." Scud snapped.

" I thought you'd never ask." The female vampire said. The next thing Scud knew, Jillian was screaming as his head hit the side of the van. His eyes fluttered shut even though he tried to force them open. The pain in the back of his head was blinding and he passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

* _Please Review! *_

" Get up, Scud!" Whistler yelled. Scud's eyes opened slowly as the pain in his head turned his stomach. He rolled from his back to his side and groaned. " Where the hell is Jillian and why are your pants down around your ankles?"

" They took her." Scud said as he closed his eyes. He started swallowing hard so he didn't throw up from the pain.

" Who took her?" Blade asked.

" The vampires. They ripped open the van's back door and took her." Scud said. He opened his eyes and turned back onto his back. Slowly he sat up and looked at Whistler and Blade who were standing by where the back doors used to be. " How did she not feel them coming?" He asked as he pulled up his pants. As carefully as he could, he stood up, holding onto the desk for support. Blade sniffed the air inside the van.

" Because you two were having sex. The sex was overriding any pain she should have felt." Blade said simply as Scud walked to them. He came out of the van and met Whistler's angry eyes.

" I thought I told you to keep your hands off my daughter! Now look what you did!" He snapped.

" You know what! Yeah, my hands were on her and she had her hands on me! She wants to be with me and I want to be with her! She read my mind, she knows everything about me now and she still wants me! So get off my fucking back, old man!" Scud yelled. Whistler turned and walked away.

" You were supposed to be watching the monitors." Blade said. Scud looked at him.

" I know, I fucked up. How do we find her?" He asked.

" Let's get back to the warehouse and we will talk about it."

XXXXXX

Scud paced by the counter once they were back home. Whistler was working on something because he didn't want to look at Scud. Blade was sitting and leaning back against the counter. Scud had driven the van back, followed by Blade and Whistler. They had found his clothes in the parking lot where the vampires had ripped them off of her.

" Jillian has been practicing reaching out to people through her mind. If the vampires give her any moments of clarity, she might try and reach out to one of us." Blade said.

" What do you mean moments of clarity?" Scud asked as he stopped pacing.

" Last time the vampires had her, they were injecting her with heroin to keep her under control." Blade answered. Scud felt himself go pale.

" I never saw any track marks on her. She wasn't a junkie." He said softly.

" Well dumb ass, if you ever talked to her instead of just fucking her, you would know witches have healing abilities. Her veins heal after the injections that's why there is no track marks. And witches can't get addicted to anything." Whistler snapped as he faced Scud. Scud stormed over to him and pushed the old man against the counter.

" Listen, dick, we do more then have sex. I knew she couldn't catch viruses but I never thought about asking about drugs." He said.

" Well good for her that she can't catch anything from you." Whistler snapped again.

" I don't have anything for her to catch. She knows I'm clean. She said she could smell diseases and sickness in people." Scud snapped back.

" How long have you been molesting my daughter?" Whistler's voice rose.

" I wasn't molesting her! We are together, we are a couple! She cares about me and I care about her! She wants me as much as I want her!" Scud yelled.

" You couldn't care about a dog much less my Jillian!" Whistler yelled.

" Enough!" Blade suddenly yelled, making them both freeze. He stood up and walked over to the two men. " This won't help bring her home. It took a year to find her before, I'm not willingly to wait that long this time. Scud, you are going to sit down and try to focus on her. If you call out to her hard enough, she might hear you and be able to contact us." Blade said.

Scud and Whistler walked away from each other in anger. Scud went to the roof to calm down and to try to reach out to her. Blade sighed then followed Whistler over to the van. When Whistler was angry, he needed to work on things. He was going to try and reattach the van doors. He reached into the back of the van and yanked them out.

" Whistler." Blade said. Whistler ignored him and kept walking. " Whistler, I asked her to read his mind." Whistler whirred around to face him.

" Now why in the hell would you do that!" He snapped.

" I could see that she liked him, that he liked her. I thought if she read his mind, saw into his past, she would stay away from him. You know as well as I do Jillian have a good head on her shoulders. If she hadn't found anything of worth in him she would have dropped her crush on him." Blade said. Whistler's shoulders dropped.

" I know." He said finally. " But I just got her back, I'm not ready to give her up to him. She's the only family I have left."

" We are all family. You aren't giving her to him. He's not taking her away. He's just another person to care for her." Blade said.


	20. Chapter 20

* _Please Review! *_

Scud sank down on the their mattress once he reached the roof. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Her scream echoed through his mind as she was ripped away from him. He laid back on the mattress but kept his face covered with his hands. He took a few deep breaths and tried to think of her standing in front of him. He heard Blade's car leaving and knew he was going to find her but Scud decided to try and do what he said. He was going to try and break through to her mind. He didn't know if it would work but he was willingly to try anything.

' Jillian, it's Josh. Can you hear me, Babe?' He thought to himself. He waited for a few minutes but heard nothing. ' Jill, please. Where are you? It's Josh.' He shook his head. He needed to find her.

XXXXXX

For two weeks they heard nothing and found nothing. Whistler and Scud weren't talking and were completely avoiding each other. Blade would head out each night to locate any information he could find. At sun rise every morning Scud would go on the roof and try to reach out to her. He'd image her in front of him and he'd call out to her but never got a respond.

At the end of the two weeks Scud was working on his van, it needed an oil change and the brakes done. He needed the distraction. He couldn't get Jillian off his mind and was sick to his stomach. A part of him was sure they were never going to find her again. He was under the van getting ready to drain the oil when he heard her. His hand paused on the drain as he closed his eyes.

' Josh.' Her voice was soft and sounded far away.

' I'm here, Babe.' He thought, praying it reached her. ' Where are you?'

' I think I'm under the club we were at. I'm so tired. Please come.' Her voice faded off and no matter how had he tried, Scud couldn't get her to answer him again. He quickly slid out from under the van.

" I found her!" Scud started yelling as he ran towards Blade and Whistler. " She's under the club!"

XXXXXX

Blade's car was parked two blocks away from the club he knew Nicholas liked to visit. Blade had found a secret way into the club so they got in without drawing any attention to the themselves. When he and Whistler had scoped out the club before, they had found a stairs that led to a basement. That was where they decided to start their search.

In the basement they found another door with stairs leading down into a dark pass away. The door was guarded but Blade took the vampire out quickly and quietly. Scud had been trying to reach out to her since she first contacted him but hadn't got anything else from her. He was excited to find her and scared at the same time.

They all had weapons out as they slowly started down the stairs. Scud wasn't great with a weapon and he knew it but he could fire a gun so he had one in each hand. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they started down the massive hallway in front of them. Blade sniffed the air then looked back at Whistler and Blade.

" I can smell her. She's close." He whispered.

" Yes, she is." A voice came from the end of the hall. The same male vampire that had taken Jillian from Scud's van was walking towards them.

" That's the mother fucker that took her!" Scud said. The vampire showed his teeth to Scud.

" And you're the human who's scent was all over her and inside her. It took awhile to clean you off her but it was my pleasure to clean you out of her. Little bitch moaned my name while I did it too." He said. Scud felt himself stiffen as his anger came to the surface. He had always been a little scared of the vampires since his run in with them but thinking about that man touching his girlfriend pissed him off.

" Keep your fucking hands off her!" He yelled.

" Get it together, Scud!" Blade warned.

" Scud? She has not mentioned a Scud to me. Seems as though you are not her only lover. She talks only of a Josh. No matter, she is mine now." The vampire said. " Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nickolas." Several other vampires came around them suddenly with guns drawn. " If you wish to see her, you will do what I say."


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please Review even though this story is done!*_

Blade was led away by six vampires. The four other vampires surrounded Scud and Whistler. They pushed them into a dark room, shut the door and tied them to chairs. Nickolas stood in front of them and smiled. He leaned down to speak softly to them. His pale hands were resting against his knees. His fangs were showing and his eyes were sparkling.

" Would you like to see her now?" He asked. " Don't worry, I have taken good care of her. I haven't allowed anyone else to touch her." He straighten up. " You see, Jillian means a great deal to me. Since none of our attempts to get her pregnant worked, I have taken her as my lover as well as my blood supplier." Scud felt his stomach turn at the thought of Jillian being touched by the vampire. Nickolas nodded his head to two of the other vampires who quickly left the room.

" You son of a bitch." Scud bite out without thinking.

" We are just going to hunt down other witches and get them pregnant. I won't allow Jillian to be touched by anyone else anymore. I bath her myself, feed her, dress her, I do it all. There are benefits to being a vampire pet, you know. She will live out her days in style." Nickolas continued.

" Yeah and hopped up on drugs." Whistler snapped. Nickolas laughed.

" Yes, hopped up on drugs. Ah, here she is now." He said with a smile. Whistler and Scud looked towards the doorway.

Jillian was being led in by a vampire who was holding onto her arm. She was dressed in a long black dress. The dress was fitted at her chest and hips. It flowed down from her hips to the ground. The sleeves on it were long, reaching her wrists but the top was low cut. There were tiny white buttons that started at her breasts and went straight down the center of the dress to the floor. They could see fresh bite marks on her neck and chest. Scud felt like he was having a hard time breathing.

The vampire led her to Nickolas who took Jillian by the arms and looked into her face. He smiled at what he found and turned her to face them. They could see her eyes were half closed and her face was pale. Nickolas pushed her over to them but Jillian didn't seem to see anything around her. Her skin was pale and her movements were slow.

" Oh baby." Whistler almost whispered. Her hair was down and hung in soft waves. Scud's anger was making his heart slam hard in his chest.

" What have you done to her?" He asked.

" Well, our days are very simple really. Today I fed from her about two hours ago, I gave her the drugs about 5 hours ago, I'm surprised she's still under the influnce actually. She usually needs to be re-dosed every three hours but back to our day. We had sex just an hour ago..." Nickolas said.

" You mean you raped her!" Scud snapped. Nickolas rolled his eyes as he pulled Jillian away.

" The words don't really matter." He said. For the first time Scud and Whistler noticed two of the vampires standing a little ways in front of them with flame throwers strapped to their backs. " Any way, as I am sure a part of her understands what is happening, I'm going to leave her hear to watch you die. You can't image the pain I went through when Blade took her from me or the pain I had when I realized someone else had been having sex with her. So I decided to cause your death in the most painful way I could think. I'm going to burn you alive." He kissed the side of Jillian's head then looked into her eyes. "I will be back when the pests are gone. Then we will drain the Daywalker and you will be mine forever." He said. He motioned to the other vampire and they quickly left the room.

Jillian stood off to the side, staring straight ahead. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. The vampires with the flame throwers started them up and smiled at Whistler and Scud as they started forward. Whistler lowed his head and closed his eyes. He was ready for the pain to hit him. The heat came over them first and Whistler expected the pain next but when nothing happen, he opened his eyes and looked up.

Jillian was standing in front of the fire with her arms spread out and her palms closed into fists. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be holding the fire back from Scud and Whistler. Her hair was whipping around her like she was in a wind storm. The vampires behind her were screaming as they tried to push the fire over her. She raised her head up and opened her eyes. She whirled around and threw her arms forward. The fire rushed back towards the vampires as silver stakes appeared in her hands. She launched them towards the vampires and hit them straight in the their chests. The fire died down as the vampires burst to ashes. She faced Scud and Whistler and fell down to her hands and knees.

" Jillian?" Whistler said softly. She raised her head and smiled slightly at him but was panting like she had just ran a mile.

" I fake it. I faked being under the influence of the drugs so they won't give me more." She said. " I did it one other time and that's how I got a hold of Josh" She stood up and seemed to be in some pain. She walked over to them and quickly untied both Whistler and Scud. Whistler wiped around and wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

" You made a shield. I didn't even know you could do that." He said into her hair.

" I didn't either. I took a chance." She said. " I have been practicing so much with Josh, making things, manifesting things, and I couldn't let you two die. I had to try it something. So I just pictured a shield and there it was." She said as they pulled away. Scud stood beside them and wanted to hug her but didn't move to touch her. She was hardly looking at him. " We have to find Blade. They are going to drain him then cut him apart to study him." She said. " I know where he is but we have to move fast." She said.


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please Review even though this story is done!*_

They found Blade quickly since there were no vampires in sight. He was strapped to a table and had spikes in both wrists and ankles. His eyes were shut but it seemed like he was still breathing. Whistler, Scud, and Jillian rushed to him with Whistler and Scud on one side, Jillian on the other. Whistler felt along his neck and found a pulse.

" He's alive. Just barely but he is alive." He said.

" How are we going to move him? It looks like he's pass out." Scud asked.

" He has to drink from me." Jillian said. Whistler and Scud looked at her but she was looking down at Blade. Scud started to shake his head.

" No, there has to be another way." Scud said. She looked at him.

" There isn't another way. My blood will give him the strength he needs. It will wake him up. We can't move him on our own." She said.

" He will never do it on his own." Whistler said. " You know that. He will have to stay away from you for a few weeks afterwards. He won't trust himself around you." Jillian shrugged her shoulders.

" What choice do we have?" She said. " He won't bite me on his own. Do either one of you have a knife?" Scud glanced at Whistler who nodded to him. He took a pocket knife out of his vest pocket and handed it over to her.

Jillian's hand was shaking at she reached out and took it from him. He brushed his finger tips against her before she pulled away. Without looking at them she pulled up her sleeve and sliced the knife across her wrist. The pain was sharp and hard. It brought tears to her eyes right away. She ignored it all. Blade needed her blood.

" Blade, I know you can hear me, you have to drink from me." Jillian said as she brought her wrist to his mouth. She knew once he smelled her blood his vampire instinct would take over and she was right.

Blade's right arm snapped up, breaking the strap around his chest that held him, and he clamped down on her wrist. He held it tightly to his mouth as he started to draw from her vein. Jillian jumped and cried out slightly from the pain of his bite. She took a hold of the table he was laying on to steady herself. The only sound that echoed through the room was the sound of Blades sucking and Jillian's whimpers. She closed her eyes as he held tighter on her and sucked harder.

" Whistler, stop him." Jillian said weakly as she felt her knees starting to give. Scud rushed around the table and grabbed her to hold her up. Whistler reached for Blade's arm and started tucking.

" Let go, Blade!" He said. Jillian buried her face in Scud's chest as a wave of dizziness started to take her over.

" He's taking too much. He's going to drain me." She said, her voice fading.

" Whistler, man, stop him! Blade! Let her go!" Scud said. He heard the panic in his voice as he tighten his arms around her but there was nothing he could do about it.

" Blade, you're drinking from Jillian. Let her go." Whistler said calmly. Jillian's head fell back from Scud's chest. Her eyes were closed and she was growing paler and paler.

" Whistler!" Scud yelled as he felt Jillian start to go limp. He tighten his hold on her more.

" Blade! You're going to kill her! Open your eyes, now!" Whistler yelled. Blade's eyes snapped opened as he pushed her arm away. She sagged against Scud who picked her up fireman style. Blade pulled out the spikes from his other wrist and sat up. He looked at Jillian then at Whistler.

" Why did you let me drink from her?" He roared.

" It was the only way to save you and get us out of here." Whistler said. " Come on, we can fight about it later."


	23. Chapter 23

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!_*

Whistler drove the car back to the warehouse with Scud and Jillian in the back seat. They had gotten out without seeing a single vampire. Blade was going to run back to the warehouse, he wasnt sure he could be in the car with Jillian. She was passed out in Scuds arms with him watching her breath and checking her pulse.

Once the warehouse, Scud carefully pulled her out of the car. He carried her to his bedroom as Whistler stood outside, waiting for Blade. Scud gently laid her on the bed then stared down at her. He ran his hand through his hair before he walked over to his dresser. A few days after she had been taken he had moved her clothes into his dresser with his. Before that, they had been folded nicely into a basket.

He pulled out a pair of her pajama shorts and a shirt. He returned to the bed and sat down. He started undoing the buttons of the dress until he could slip it open. He took her shorts and gently pulled them up her legs. Once the shorts were in place, he moved to her arms. As carefully as he could, he pulled her arms out of the dress, one at a time then slipped her shirt on. He tossed the dress to the floor, disgusted by it. He was going to burn it.

" Scud." Her voice was soft. He sat back on the bed and touched her face. " Stay with me, please?" She asked. Scud looked backed at the door then at her. She kept her eyes closed. He ran his hand through his hair before getting up. He quickly changed his clothes then slipped into her bed with her.

His slipped one arm under her neck and gently turned her to face him. He put his other arm around her and pulled her against him, interlacing their legs. He looked at her face as he started running his hand through her hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Oh good," Whistler voice came from the door. Scud jumped as he looked at the doorway. " I was going to ask you to stay with her." He wasnt looking at them and seemed uncomfortable. " Blades back but hes picking somethings."

" Hes leaving?" Scud asked.

" Yeah. He doesnt trust himself. He said he can still smell her blood and the vampire in him wants to come up here and drain her dry. Hes leaving until he can control himself again." Whistler said. "Look, I dont want her alone for a while. I might not like that you two are together but not much I can do about it. I know she wont be with you if she thought you werent a good guy, under it all. So just take care of her."

" Are you going with Blade?" Scud asked.

" For a while. The warehouse is the safest place for her right now so you two are to stay here." Whistler said.

" What do I tell her?" Scud asked. Whistler looked at them and sighed.

" That I love her." Scud nodded and Whistler looked away again. It took a few more seconds before Whistler walked away. It wasnt to long after he left that Scud heard Blades car start up. He looked back at Jillian. He was suddenly very tired.


	24. Chapter 24

_* Please Review even though this story is done!*_

Jillian woke up a few hours later and felt better. She was laying with her head on Scud's chest and her leg hike up against his groin. He was holding it there with one hand and the other arm was around her shoulders. He wasn't facing her but she knew he was asleep. She moved to slip out of his arms, feeling like she needed a shower.

She looked around his room after getting out of bed but couldn't find her clothes. She went over to the dresser and opened it up. Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected to find her clothes mixed in with his. She thought maybe he had given her a drawer or too, she never would have thought he'd put their clothes together. The small act completely touched her.

Scud woke with a start and looked beside him. Her side of the bed was empty. He stood up and called out her name but she didn't answer him. He got out of bed and left his room quickly with panic filling him. He called her name as he walked through the warehouse and over to the closed bathroom door. He listened in and heard the shower running. He rested his head against the door and closed his eyes as relief flooded him. He knocked on the door after a few moments then opened it up and called her name.

" I'm in here." Jillian's voice came from the shower.

He came into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste. As he was brushing his teeth he notice her frame through the shower curtain. She was sitting down with her knees drawn to her chest. He finished up then turned around to face the shower. He leaned against the sink with his hands rested against it.

" Are you okay?" He asked. Jillian wiped her eyes as the warm water washed her over. She closed her eyes.

" No." She said. There was the sound of movement before the curtain was opened.

" Oh Jilly, your skin is bright red." Scud said as he sat on his knees by the tub. She looked at him.

" I can't get clean enough." She said. She had been scubbing her skin for almost an hour. " I can still feel him touching me." Scud reached out and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

" Come on, let's get something to eat."

Jillian got dressed while Scud worked in the small kitchen. After she brushed her hair and pulled it up, she joined him. She slipped into the chair at the table as he poured her some coffee. With a small smile, she thanked him as she took the cup. Scud set a microwave dinner in front of her then sat down across from her with one of his own.

" Sorry it's not anything else." Scud said.

" It's fine. Really." She said. Scud glanced at her as she was just pushing the food around. He slowly started to take a few bites as he carefully watched her. " Whistler and Blade are gone." She made it a statement instead of a question.

" Ah, " Scud cleared his throat. " Yeah, just for a little bit though. They will be back in a few weeks." He said. Jillian nodded without looking up at him. Scud focused on his dinner, still stealing a few glances at her. Suddenly Jillian dropped her fork and covered her face with her hands. Her head was down and she started to cry. Scud put his fork down and got up quickly. He went over to her chair and pulled her into his arms. " Ah don't cry, Jillian." He said.

" I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away. She wiped her eyes quickly. Scud took her hands and turned her to face him.

" Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. She shook her head.

" This is all my fault." She began as the tears started over again. " If I wasn't such a freak the vampires weren't be after me, Blade and Whistler won't have had to leave, you won't have to baby sit me. Everything is my fault." She said as she sobbed. Scud pulled her into his arms and soothed her.

" You're so not a freak. Don't even think that way about yourself! If you weren't this completely amazing girl with amazing gifts, you would have never met Blade and Whistler which means I won't have met you..."

" We might have met in the real world." She interrupted softly. He smiled and laughed slightly.

" Yeah right. I would have asked you out on a real date and you would have laughed in my face. Beautiful girls like you don't go for losers like me." She pulled away to look at him.

" Josh, you're not a loser." She said.

" The point is, you are not a freak. None of this is your fault. Besides, think of it like this, while they are gone, we don't have to sneak around. We can be a real couple. We can watch movies while cuddling, hold hands, sleep in the bed together, have sex where ever we want whenever we want, we can just be together. Do you realized that we have never slept together in a bed, like sleeping sleeping." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

" You don't think I'm disgusting now, used up? I know Nickolas told you that he had been raping me." She said. Scud placed his hands on either side of her face.

" You couldn't be disgusting to me if you covered yourself in blood like that bitch from that movie. I want to go after Nicholas, myself, for what he did to you." Scud said.

" But I have new scars."

" So what? By the time this is over, and the vamps responsible are dead, I'm sure we all will have new scars." Scud said.

" Blade left because of my blood." She said.

" Yeah, he did. He wants to protect you and he didn't feel like he could do that by ripping out your throat. He wants you as bad as I do, but in a different way." Scud said. Jillian smiled at him.

" You still want to be with me?" She asked.

" Didn't you hear what I said? I'm actually excited for our time alone. After dinner I was planning on us watching a movie and chilling on the couch. I was hoping you might let me kiss me a little bit, since you are such a good kisser and it's been a while." He said with a smirk. She smiled again.

" That sounds like a pretty good idea." She said.

" One of the best parts of this whole thing is that I finally got to sleep in a bed with you." He said.

" And the other part?"

" I'm sure you don't want to think about it but seeing you with your hair wild around you, blocking the fire... ah yeah, you looked amazing. It was such a beautiful sight. You looked like some kind of Goddess, I swear. I couldn't take my eyes off you." Scud said.

" That was pretty fucking cool." She said.

" You're damn straight it was!" He said excitedly. " Alright, lets eat our shitty dinner cuz I think I hear the couch calling our names." He said as he pulled away from her. She smiled again.

" I can hear it now, ' Josh, Jilly'." He smiled at her then.

" I love that you call me by my name. You are the only one who does that, you know that?"


	25. Chapter 25

_* Please Review even though this story is done!*_

Things carried on like that for them for three weeks. They fell into a routine with each other, which they both enjoyed. Jillian started cooking for them again, Scud went back to trying to come up with new gadgets for Blade to use when he got back. They enjoyed their alone time together. They had sex where ever they were at just because they could.

Jillian was sitting on the counter with Scud standing between her legs at the end of the three weeks. She had her arms around his shoulders and her legs tightly around his waist. He had one hand in her hair, guiding her head as he kissed her, and the other arm around her waist. He held her as tight as she held him. Her hands slipped up his neck to the sides of his face as they continued to make out. He was grinding against her, pushing his erection against her core through their clothes.

" Let's have sex right here." Jillian said as he started kissing her neck.

" Right here?" Scud asked. " Are you sure?" He asked.

It won't be the first time they had sex on the his work counter but it always surprised him when she wanted it. But she never got to answer because the garage door started to open. They looked at each other then at the door as Blade's car came into view. Scud moved to pull away but Jillian tighten her hold on him. He glanced at her but she was looking at the car.

Whistler got out the car first followed by a slow moving Blade. He raised his eyes and met Jillian's. The garage door started to close but no one was talking yet. Jillian moved her arms to slip them under Scud's and she rested her head against his shoulder, never taking her eyes from Blade's Scud was tense. He still wasn't sure how the Daywalker and Whistler would hand the two of them being together.

" Hey, B, W." Scud started. " Nice to have you back." Blade dropped his eyes to the floor as he closed his car door. " You are back, aren't you?" He asked.

" We came to see if Blade could be around Jillian." Whistler said.

" I'm fine." Blade said before walking away.

XXXXXX

Jillian was making coffee and Scud was talking with Blade when Whistler spoke to her the first time as few hours after they arrived back to the warehouse. He walked into the kitchen area and sat down at a chair. Jillian glanced behind her quickly before turning away to finish the coffee. Whistler had been shooting Scud glares the entire night.

" Well you two look comfortable." Whistler said. Jillian spun around and faced him with anger in her eyes.

" Don't start, Whistler." She snapped, making his face paled slightly. " Josh is a good man and has been good to me. He has been taking care of me, we take care of each other. You can't come back here and start trying to pull us apart."

" I don't want to pull you apart. I can see what he has done for you." He started. He sighed and stopped talking to take a deep breath. " Hell, Jillian, you're better since being with him then you did before the vamps took you the first time. I can see how good he is for you." She nodded.

" Good. Because I'm staying with him until he doesn't want me anymore." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She leaned back against the counter top.

" Look, I wasn't a fan of you seeing him but it was only because I didn't want you to get hurt. I see how he cares for you though. As long as he continues to do good by you, I'm okay with it.." Whistler said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she nodded.

" Okay." She said. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes for he spoke again.

" When are you going to start calling me dad again?" Whistler said. Jillian smiled before she pushed away from the counter and over to him. Whistler stood up as they hugged tightly.

" Yo, W!" Scud called as he walked into the kitchen. " Oh, sorry." He said when he saw them. Jillian and Whistler pulled away slightly. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

" It's okay." She said.

" What do you need ass..." Whistler glanced at Jillian then sighed, " Scud?" Scud was taken back for a minute and put his hand on the back of his neck.

" Ah, nothing. It's nothing. I just wanted to show you some things I have been working on but it can wait." He said.

" No, it's fine. Lets go." Whistler said as he pulled away form Jillian.

XXXXXX

Jillian went to Blade's room and knocked lightly on the door. She waited until his voice let her know to come in before she pushed open the door. He was sitting on the floor, facing the wall. Jillian carefully walked over to him. She wasn't sure what to say to him. His body was tight and she knew he was as uncomforable with her and she was with him.

" Are you okay?" She asked. Blade sighed.

" I should ask you the same thing." He said as he opened his eyes. He looked at her.

" I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

" I'm going out during the nights." She nodded as he looked away. " I will never give up."

" I'm glad your back." She said.

At sun rise, Jillian waited for Scud to come to bed. She walked out of their room and found him pacing by the counter, rubbing his chin with his hand and looking around nervously. She caught his eyes and he faced her as he stopped walking. He dropped his hand from his chin. He shrugged his shoulders because he didn't know what else to say.

" Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

" Are you sure I should?" He asked. She smiled.

" They know we are together." She held out her hand to him. " Come to bed with me...please." She said. Scud ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. He walked over to her and took her hand.

" Who the hell can resist you when you say please?" He muttered, making her laugh.

XXXXXX

Blade continued looking for weeks, hunting and killing vampires but he just could not find Nickolas anywhere. Whistler went out with him a few times as well but they couldn't find any information on him. Jillian and Scud continued their relationship, growing closer everyday. None of them will give up, they will Nickolas and destroy him before he strikes again.

to be continued...


End file.
